The Good-bye
by DaisyDay
Summary: Daniel feels it's time to quit consulting for the FBI. He claims it's due to his workload, but his decision coincides with Kate and Donnie's upcoming nuptials. Then a new case becomes personal for Kate and Donnie, pulling Daniel into the mystery as well. Can he help w/ the case while pushing his personal feelings aside at the same time? *A Farewell Tribute to the show*
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters belong to the Perception universe)

PERCEPTION

Chapter 1

As he stood in front of the classroom to begin his lecture, Daniel immediately had the students' attention when he held up a red balloon.

"What is it about the allure of a balloon?" he asked as he displayed the balloon for everyone to see, "The second I held this up, I could see the effect it had on some of you. Some of you were surprised, but from most of you, I caught an extra sparkle in your eye, perhaps even a little more curve in your mouth, right?" he questioned, as random chuckling could be heard, "so can anyone tell me why it is that we have a positive visceral reaction to this simple 11 inch round latex item?"

Sara raised his hand, "I think it's because balloons are usually displayed at happy events, like carnivals and birthday parties?"

Daniel looked pleased, "Yes! Anyone else?"

Dani added, "Balloons are bright and colorful and bring back childhood memories?"

"Bingo!" agreed Daniel, as he went on with his lecture, "The fact is, balloons are associated with the good times in our lives. They symbolize the emotion of joy for us!"

Someone yelled out, "How about it being the condoms for the soul?"

Laughter from the classroom erupted.

"Very poetic, Mr. Stern, although I COULD have said it better myself!" Daniel jested as more laughter could be heard. When it died down, Daniel continued.

"Balloons are almost magical. It's seemingly light for its size and because of that_, _it can do something we can't. It can..." he suddenly let go of the balloon, "..._even_ defy_ gravity_!"

All the students' heads looked up at once as they watched the balloon drift up to the ceiling and then turned their attention back to Daniel, spellbound by his demonstration.

"But there's another way to look at a balloon," Daniel explained, "It can be used to symbolize something on a deeper level," he reached down behind his desk and this time produced a different balloon, a _black _one, to which the classroom oooohed over its dark appearance.

"Imagine" Daniel proceeded, holding up this new balloon for all to see, "that this is your head and you've been in a wonderful relationship. Suddenly your world comes crashing down when you hear the two words everyone has dreaded since the beginning of time..."

"_I'm broke_?" Lewicki volunteered an answer from the side of his room as the class laughed.

"Even worse than _that,_" Daniel smiled as he held a pin in his other hand, "let's just say these two awful words have inspired a million weepy songs and a trillion empathetic tweets..."

The entire class seemed to lean forward in unison.

Looking about, Daniel paused to add suspense, still holding onto the balloon.

"The dreaded words are..._'It's over'_..." he announced while at the same time sticking the pin into the balloon, causing everyone to jump when the balloon popped.

POP!

After the rupturing noise, the class became quiet.

"Most people think when you are heartbroken, it is the _heart_ that feels it the most," Daniel stated, "but in reality, it is the _head_, or more precisely, the _brain_, that suffers the most. As we had discussed earlier, during the good times of a relationship, your brain is flooded with dopamine, a feel-good chemical that lights up your noodle's reward centers. No, not THAT noodle, THIS noodle!"

He pointed to his head as the class chuckled.

"However, when you experience heartbreak," continued Daniel, "your brain seems to _pop_ and then it pumps out a stress hormone called cortisol. In your emotional state, your brain sends an overabundance of blood to your muscles, causing them to tense up, ostensibly so your body will still be able to perform any quick movements or actions. However, most of the time, you're not trying to outrun a bullet, or leap off a tall building, so you won't require being overdosed with this cortisol. Therefore your body is suddenly plagued with swollen muscles that can lead to headaches, a stiff neck, and that awful falling sensation in the pit of your stomach, " he put his hand dramatically over his heart, "and _thus_ ..._the arrival of heartache_."

Nadia raised her hand.

"So it's like an addict who is going through withdrawal pain," she pointed out.

"Precisely!" Daniel nodded, "and that is because your body had been previously addicted to the dopamine."

"So how do get our brain back on track to help get over the latest break-up?" Doug asked.

"I'm not here to solve your social problems, Mr. Moore," Daniel said in jest as the class again chuckled, "but I'll just simply end this part of the lecture by saying that it's been proven that time, indeed, heals all wounds. Another point to help remedy your heartache might be that you could fall in love again. Chapter 6 in your textbook continues the contributions that dopamines make..."

.

After the lecture, Daniel watched as the students paraded out.

Actually, he was looking beyond them, in deep thought.

It has been three years since Agent Kate Moretti first walked back into his life and changed it forever. And in working complex criminal cases together with her, she had managed to make his hold on reality stronger than his delusions.

That's the good news.

The frustrating news is that because they had to work closely on these cases, he found himself becoming more attracted to her. Besides being beautiful and an excellent agent, Kate is intelligent, witty and at times adorable; qualities Daniel found appealing. The total package. Unfortunately, Donnie Ryan saw her that way, too.

And now they were back together.

Not only together, but engaged.

Of course, Daniel would never begrudge Kate her happiness. She deserved it. Donnie was a great guy, although Daniel wasn't sure if Donnie would be there for the long run. But it wasn't his to judge, anyway.

"Doc?" Lewicki broke into his thoughts, "You okay? You sorta look out of it."

Daniel hadn't realized that Max had remained in the classroom.

"What?"

It took a second for Daniel to recover, "I'm fine, Lewicki," he tried to assure him as he busied himself by packing his papers into his briefcase.

He thought that would be the end of their conversation, but h e should have known better. Max could almost read him like a book.

"Really?" Max looked at him suspiciously, "You sure don't look it...you've been so distracted lately. What's up with you?"

At first Daniel figured he would give some random answer just to end the conversation. But Lewicki had been his faithful assistant for sometime now and Daniel trusted him whole-heartedly, although he would never tell Max that.

"I've been doing some thinking," Daniel told him, "and I've come to the conclusion that it's time I move forward."

He now closed the clasped on his briefcase, hoping he had said enough.

But of course that statement only piqued Max's curiosity.

"What the hell does that mean, Doc?"

Daniel took a deep breath in and then expelled it, hoping what he will say next will be the last of the subject.

"Meaning I'm going to concentrate all my efforts on teaching for the University, which is actually my real job, and quit playing consultant with the FBI."

Max looked completely shocked.

"You're kidding, right? Doc! I can't believe-"

Daniel lifted his hand to silence him.

"I'm tired and I've said enough, Lewicki," he told him as he grabbed onto his briefcase and placed it on his side, "and right now I need to head over to my office to grade some papers. I'll see you later at home."

He couldn't wait to get out of there.

Lewicki knew how stubborn and private Daniel could be. He had improved a lot since Max came to work for him, but he still had a long way to go.

"Okay, sure, Doc," Lewicki, "but don't think this is the end of our conversation."

"Signed, sealed and delivered, it's the end, Lewicki," Daniel said wearily as he walked out of the classroom by himself.

It seemed like he could breathe again once he got out to the hallway.

Lecturing about the effects of heartbreak on the brain today had been harder than he thought it was going to be. At first he speculated that it was because of what previously happened between him and Miranda in Paris. Their break off had been rather sudden. But even now, he knew it was for the best. And although he had cared for her a lot, he didn't feel the 'pop' in his head that he had described in his lecture .

No, he only felt that way with one person and she was getting married.

The only thing he could do right now to stop that feeling was to stop seeing her. Which meant he would also have to stop working with her. After all, didn't he say one remedy to heartache was to allow time to heal all wounds?

He certainly hope so.

Reaching his office, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Light spilled into the dark wooden interior of his office, blinding him for a second. When his eyes adjusted, he felt he couldn't breathe when he saw Kate Moretti stand up from his visitor's chair, a slight smile plastered on her face.

Her shy smile couldn't hide the inherent strength Daniel knew she possessed. She was wearing a simple dark pants suit with a white collar blouse. Such garments were worn to professionalism for a federal agent, but on her, the effect only brought out her femininity.

For a split second their gazes held longer than necessary.

"Daniel," she greeted him, trying to make it sound light, "I'm sorry I hadn't been around for awhile. Work has been keeping me very busy."

"Kate," his heartbeat rapidly outpaced his ability to think.

So instead he became busy, placing his briefcase on his desk, anything to keep from telling her that it was time they said their goodbyes.

"No that's fine," he assured her, "I've been busy myself. My classes are overcrowded, more than usual. So why are you here today?"

"I need your help again," Kate said pleasantly, "We've just successfully recovered the victim of a kidnap and arrested the kidnappers. The problem is, we also suspect one of the family members of being involved with the kidnapping and I was wondering if you would come down to headquarters and give us your read on this person of interest relative. I'll drive you there myself and I'll even take you out to dinner afterwards as a way to thank you," she stated, her eyes lit up with excitement.

He wanted to believe her enthusiasm was due to not seeing him for a time, but it was probably more due to the possibility of her closing the case with his help.

Kate didn't understand why this meeting made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Just because she hadn't seen Daniel for awhile, why was it that she was taking notice of his tousled hair, his close-shaven whiskers? That she felt slightly light-headed as she stood across from him?

When Daniel didn't answer immediately, she became slightly alarmed at his look of unease.

"Daniel?" she questioned, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Even though he knew what he must do, he hadn't expected to end their partnership, their friendship today.

It was too soon.

But, unfortunately, today came up and slapped him in the face.

"Kate," he forced himself to choke out the last part, "we need to talk."

.

.

_(A/N: I'm not sure if the last few episodes of the Perception series will ever show Daniel and Kate getting together, so I've done it for them. If my story veers away from the show's storyline, then this is merely my version of how I wished it would happen, intermixed with an intriguing mystery) _:D

_And it's great being back!_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Feeling

Chapter 2

Still in his office, Daniel had just informed Kate that they needed to talk.

"What is it you wanted to say, Daniel?"

"It's just, Kate, we've worked together on numerous cases and I've come to admire you...as a great agent..." Daniel cringed internally, thinking that this was harder than he thought it would be.

At least she was smiling.

"I'm a great agent, eh? Then why I am still waiting for my "World's Greatest Agent" mug to arrive in the mail?" she jested.

However, when she saw that Daniel's expression didn't change, her own became solemn.

"Wow, tough crowd, I see," she commented.

"Sorry...it's just...what I have to say is rather serious."

"Oh." Kate said quietly, then added, "Daniel, we have always been able to talk, so if you have something on your mind, just spill it."

"it's about helping you on your latest case..." Daniel hesitated a bit.

Kate looked relieved.

"Oh, if _that's _all you're worried about," she smiled, "don't feel pressure that you need to help me with this, Daniel. It's no biggie. I just thought you might have some extra time, but if you're bogged down in your studies-"

"Kate, STOP! Listen to me!"

His tone sounded frustrated.

Kate looked surprised, then slightly embarrassed, "Sorry. Go on."

Daniel felt bad, but he was determined to get it out despite Kate watching him with a look of unease.

"I'd like to help you on that case you've mentioned, I really do," he said, "but I can't...because...we can't go on like this."

"_Like this_," Kate repeated, still looking uncertain, but keeping quiet so that he could continue.

Now that he started it, he knew to end it quickly. It would be for the best. She would be better off without him as she started her new married-life to Donnie, unfettered by someone as damaged as himself.

He tried to look confident, "It's been great working with you, Kate, but people move on. I'm feeling much better about myself, I'm taking my meds at times, and I'm very busy with my studies. So I think it's best we part ways and get on with our separate lives. Please know that I only wish the best for you."

Kate had not expected this at all and her astonishment showed all over her face.

"I-I never thought there'll come a day we'd part ways... " she paused, and forced herself to recover, "...but sure, okay, alright, if that's what you want...and I'm very happy to hear you're doing better, Daniel," she then gave an assured smile, though it didn't reach her eyes, "It's been... nice working with you,too. You have proven invaluable to the FBI," and then she added purposely, looking directly in his eyes,"_and_ you've been invaluable to _me_."

_Invaluable to me_. What did those words imply? Daniel privately wondered. There was a time when he thought something more was happening between them, but he had obviously misread the situation. After all, she didn't seem to mind when he flew halfway around the world to Paris to be with Miranda. And there was no hesitation when she became engaged to Donnie. Obviously she saw this as a three year partnership. So they began as friends, worked up to professional workers, and they will end...well, they will end.

So much for him understanding people and how the mind works. And he must be worse at understanding how their hearts works.

Daniel made himself breathe in and out, forcing his lung to work.

"I know you'll continue to solve cases on your own, Kate," he encouraged her, "as well as receive commendations and earn promotions. You don't need to drag me in on your cases any longer. You really don't."

"I see," she said at last, feeling even more awkward at what she was about to do. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, "I guess it's best that I give you this now, then."

She gingerly placed a sealed envelope on his desk and with her index finger on top of it, she silently pushed it his way. Daniel stared at the envelope, which simply had "Daniel" written on it with Kate's writing. Then he looked questionably at her.

"What's this?"

Kate began feeling anxious, but she couldn't explain why.

"It's another reason why I'm here; actually the _main_ reason...it's... my wedding invitation," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, "and don't worry, I'm also inviting Max, so he'll be able to drive you there."

_So now she had a concrete wedding date set._

Of course she would, but the image of watching Kate walk down the aisle into the arms of another man was right now too difficult for Daniel to contemplate. A sinking feeling came to his mind as he touched the envelope she had pushed his way, his fingertip stilled on the feminine handwriting.

He continued staring at the unopened envelope. When he glanced up, he had his mind made up.

"Kate, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Kate's heart dropped.

"But you didn't even open the envelope, Daniel, so you have no idea of the time and day of the wedding and -" she argued, but then she realized that he meant. He wouldn't come no matter _what_ the date was; that it wasn't a matter of him being too busy, "Oh, I see. When you said this was the end of us together, you meant it. So this really is it, then... for even our friendship, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Kate." Daniel swallowed hard, "For understanding."

Kate's lips began to tremble. Holding her head up tall, she was determined to walk out with dignity.

She forced a smile, "Daniel, it's been a pleasure. Good-bye," her voice sounded shaky at the end despite her best efforts.

Then she turned around quickly before he could see her eyes begin to tear up.

And she was gone.

.

Later that night during dinnertime in her apartment, Kate was absentmindedly twirling her spaghetti as she sat opposite Donnie at their tiny dining room table.

"...So the Alvaro Hernandez court case finally wrapped up," Donnie was explaining to her, "he was sentenced to 150 years in prison after laundering drug money through purchases of condos in Chicago. The police had done a sting operation and caught him selling drug money to buy more condos. In fact, we have $40,000 in our evidence vault at work, can you believe that?"

He looked over at Kate for an answer, but she seemed almost seemed in a trance, staring into her spaghetti.

"Uh, Kate?"

"Hmm? What?" she sat up and became attentive, "oh, that's frustrating, Donnie. It'll be a tough case to prosecute."

Donnie looked sideways at her, "The case has already been tried and the man sentenced, Kate. The judge also ordered him to forfeit the money and pay 2 million dollars in fines, as well. Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

"Truthfully, very little," Kate dropped her fork, her appetite gone, "Sorry, I guess I'm just preoccupied."

"Something happened at work today?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes...I mean, no, not really," Kate sounded conflicted, but at last admitted, "actually...it concerns Daniel."

She felt rather than heard Donnie give a frustrated sigh.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, sounding a bit perturbed,"what happened? Did Daniel do something unconventional at a crime scene? Was he caught talking to a lamppost?"

Kate didn't appreciate the sarcasm, which came off as a put-down.

"Not funny, Donnie," she made clear, "and if you must know, Daniel ended our professional partnership today."

Donnie reached for another piece of bread and took a bite, "Oh? So what does that mean?"

"It means that we won't be working any cases together," Kate said unhappily.

"Really?" Donnie mulled this idea over, "Well, it was his decision to make. I just don't understand why that should bother you so much, Kate," he stated casually before taking a bite of his bread.

Kate looked right at him, "because his good bye included our friendship. I don't think I'll be seeing him again."

At that news, Donnie stopped mid-chewed. After he swallowed, he spoke out.

"Did he give a reason?" Donnie asked.

She didn't know how to answer this part, realizing now that perhaps she should not have confided to Donnie after all.

"He was vague. Said he wanted to concentrate on his university work."

"Okay, but, you'll see him at our wedding," Donnie pointed out.

"He said he couldn't make it. That's what I mean. A permanent end."

"Oh. That's rather sudden," he empathized with her, but his tone lacked emotion, "but you never know. Maybe you've just caught him at a bad time and he was acting out frustrations. And even if he's too busy or whatever to work a case with you, maybe in the future you'll still be able talk to him on the phone instead."

Donnie just didn't get it.

So there was no use talking about this any further.

"Maybe..." Kate tried to sound nonchalant and decided to change subject, "Anyway, Donnie, I've noticed you've been staying very late at work lately."

"I told you, it's because of this Hernandez case," he stated, "and now that it's over, I should be able to come home a little earlier."

She didn't look convinced.

"If it's not this case, then it's the next one that will keep you late; just like how I make the excuses. We've both been working late hours with no let-up in the future," Kate stated, "so let's put an end to that."

Donnie took a sip of his wine, "Just like that? How do you propose we do that?"

"We'll compromise and pledge we will come home every night by six. No matter what. How does that sound?"

Donnie made a strange face, "I just don't see-"

"Donnie," Kate was insistent, "If _I_ can do it, you can at least make an effort. I'm doing it for the sake of our relationship."

He gave a frustrated shrugged, "I suppose."

Kate took a bite of her spaghetti and although it was flavorful, she couldn't appreciate it.

All she knew was that she now felt worse about _everything._

.

A WEEK LATER

Daniel still had a whole stack of papers to correct. Max came downstairs to get a snack, for he had been watching on his portable TV up in his room.

"Hey, Doc, you want an apple?" he asked, grabbing one from the fruit bowl in the living room.

"No, but it'll be really hard for you to chew it with that gum in your mouth," Daniel told him, not looking up, his eyes still on his papers.

Max looked frustrated.

"How do teachers always know a student is chewing, even though they never look up?" Max asked as he turned back around and went upstairs, his apple secure in his hand.

Daniel sighed as he finished grading one set of papers. Grabbing the next set, he brought it to his lap when suddenly a white envelope slipped out.

He picked it up. It was Kate's wedding invitation that he had earlier dropped into his briefcase.

It was still sealed.

With a sad, wistful look, he held the envelope in his hand. Had it only been a week since he last saw her? It seemed like forever. It was much harder to adjust to life without her than he thought it would be.

"Doc! DOC!"

Max came running back down the stairs.

"What is it, Lewicki?" Daniel asked casually, "finally figured out that apples don't give you buns of steel?"

"Never mind that, Doc!" Max sounded worried, "I was just listening to the news on the TV up in my room. There's been a hostage situation at the District Attorney's office!"

This got Daniel's attention. He put down his papers.

"The District Attorney's office?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah, they say a crazy shooter is holed up there and they think he may have some hostages kept captive!" Max further explained.

Daniel instantly wondered if Donnie might be one of the hostages.

Which would mean Kate must be racked with worry.

"Do they know the names of either the shooter or hostages?" Daniel asked, alarmed.

"The updates are coming in bits and pieces!" Max exclaimed, "they're reporting some gun shots heard from inside, and guess what? I saw Kate being interviewed! Turns out she's heading up this shooting crisis!" Max thought about it some more and added, "Come to think of it, doesn't Kate's fiance work in that building?"

"Yes," Daniel confirmed while popping out of his seat.

He had made a decision.

"Lewicki, could you drive me to the crime scene at the District Attorney's office?" he asked, as he went and grabbed his peacoat to put on, along with his scarf from the coat rack next to the front door.

Max looked unsure, "But, Doc, I thought you told me that you and Kate-"

"_Now_, Lewicki," Daniel interrupted him, then remembered his manners, "could you _please_ drive me there now, _Max_?"

It was rare that Daniel called Max by his first name.

So that meant Daniel was really worried and desperate. But Max was already one step ahead of him as he dangled the car keys in front of Daniel's face.

"Let's go!" Max responded enthusiastically.

.

.

_(A/N: Just to let you know, this isn't a 'Donnie-is-a-hostage' story. No hostages in this story!)_

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

A Situation

Chapter 3

South California Street in Chicago had been condoned off, with a SWAT team suited up and ready to infiltrate its mark.

The target was Building B, the building next to the Cook County's DA office. The original District Attorney's office had been overflowing with attorneys and cases, so it was decided to move some of the people over to the adjunct building next door. Newly built, Building B had only three floors and Donnie's office was on the top floor.

Kate Moretti, also in full gear, had taken a position behind a barricade of FBI specialized black vans with tinted windows.

She had been informed of a lone gunman who had fired once, with an unspecified number of people in the building. In charge of coordinating the operation, she had attempted to contact the shooter by use of a bullhorn, but he failed to respond to her request for open communication.

Thinking of different scenarios on how next to proceed, Kate hoped against hope that Donnie had not made it to the office early. She had earlier texted him, but had not received a text back from him.

Agent Probert came up to the side of Kate just as she received an incoming text. Her heart dropped at what she read.

"Something wrong, Kate?" Agent Probert asked, noticing the extra scowl on her face.

She was still staring at the screen of her cellphone, "It's Donnie. He just texted me from inside the building."

Probert was well aware of who Donnie was and how much he meant to Kate.

"Sorry to hear that he's in there, Kate...but, what did he have to say?"

"Donnie says the shooter's name is Gene Yuss," she continued, her voice a bit shaky, "and there are two other innocent people in there as well; Larry Stevenson, another attorney, and Mary Ann Tilson, a paralegal. Mary Ann was the one who had been shot."

Probert remained stone-faced, with only a twitch in his jaw to show his stress.

"Is Donnie safe?" Probert asked, "How was he able to get a text to you?"

"Right after the first shot, he took a chance and went running off," Kate explained, "luckily he's somewhat safe, but he's not in the clear. He's hiding in the snack room, between two of the vending machines. I told him to stay put."

Probert nodded.

"I'll relay the information to everyone and I'll see if we can get a read on the suspect," Agent Probert announced, as he walked away to make the call.

Momentarily, Kate shut her eyes in regret. She felt terrible and blamed herself for putting Donnie in this situation. If she hadn't insisted that he be home by 6 every night, he wouldn't have felt the need to come to work so early.

But she needed to stop thinking of any personal thoughts and just concentrate on following all procedures regarding a hostage situation. She needed to cross all the T's and dot all her I's.

Within minutes, a SWAT member approached her.

"Agent Moretti," SWAT leader Logan addressed her, "I've been informed that you have confirmation of only one shooter in the building and three civilians. You give the green light and I'll send in my people."

"No, it's still too dangerous," she decided, "we don't want to spook the suspect into shoot wildly, out of fear or anger. So far, we have one civilian shot, another one in hiding and no knowledge as to the whereabouts of the third office worker. I don't want to take any risks if it's not absolutely necessary. However, keep your people on high alert; they may have to go in at a second's notice."

Logan acknowledged before departing, just as Agent Probert returned with some additional information.

"I've got some info for you on that suspect, Gene Yuss, but it's not much," Probert didn't sound pleased, "Apparently, Yuss is a part-time accountant at Building B. Been working there less than six months. From what the DA told us, Yuss is a good worker, but keeps to himself. Mid-thirties, Caucasian, no ties to the community, no local family."

"Sounds like a real loner," Kate stated, "and unfortunately, that fits the profile for a serial shooter."

Another text came in from her cellphone and Kate quickly scanned the message.

"Is that Donnie?" Probert asked, as he watched Kate's agonized look.

"Yes, and according to him, Yuss came in early this morning and just began shooting, with no explanation."

Kate now feared the worst. If Yuss was an introvert and outsider, and if he was willing to shoot people with no apparent motive, it sounded as if Yuss was the type of shooter who could not be reasoned with.

She stared back at the building and felt guilty. Donnie was up here, somewhere in the snack room, feeling scared and all alone as he hid from a crazed shooter.

The transceiver on the shoulder of Kate's tactical vest suddenly started to squawk.

"_Movement, movement!_" a SWAT member excitedly announced, "_Third floor, northeast corner!"_

Kate lifted her binoculars and peered through them. Focusing, she noted a man with long, dark, wiry hair tied back in a ponytail with a mustache. He was wearing a light blue sweatshirt.

She spoke through her transceiver to all SWAT members, "Does anyone have a clear shot?"

But when she looked again, the suspect had disappeared in the shadows.

_"That's a negative, Agent Moretti."_

"The next time there is visual on the shooter," Kate informed everyone, "...and make sure it IS the shooter...Take the shot. Don't waste time to get approval from me."

Three lives were at stake, including Donnie's, Kate thought miserably, as she stared at the building. If they take a shot and were unsuccessful, the suspect might take out his anger on the innocent people in there.

A decision needed to be made.

She would give the green light. After all, one civilian was already shot and possibly bleeding out, and right now, the shooter could be stalking the hallway, in search of Donnie. And there's a good chance he could find him.

Just then SWAT leader Logan ran up to her.

"Tell your people-" she began, but he interrupted.

"911 just received a call from someone identifying himself as Larry Stevenson," he informed her, slightly breathless.

Then abruptly, without warning-

BANG!

Her head jerked up towards the building at the sound of a gunshot.

_"Single shot fired from inside building!" _Someone yelled into her transceiver_._

Kate reacted.

She leaned next to the speaker to transmit her next order.

"SWAT team, Go in. Repeat, _go in_. Be sure to cover all exits, including the roof," she then added insistently, "Yuss must _not_ escape. Shoot to kill."

There was some static and then she heard, _"Copy that."_

Then-

BANG! BANG!

Two more shots!

Kate panicked.

_Donnie!_

She quickly texted Donnie, "Donnie, U OK?"

She waited, willing the screen to respond.

The screen remained blank.

She shook her cellphone as though it was broken, as tears welled in her eyes and she tried again.

"Donnie, U OK?"

Nothing.

She felt a dizzying sensation down to the pit of her stomach.

Kate was actually shaking. She watched as the SWAT teams moved forward. She looked down when her cellphone suddenly vibrated. She picked up quickly.

It was Donnie.

"_Been shot. Twice. Hurts like hell_." he had texted.

Kate's eyes widened but she forced herself to remain calm as she watched the action unfold in front of her.

Three groups of SWAT members scrambled to surround the building. Then quickly and decisively, they burst through the doors. After clearing the first floor, they went to the second. Outside, FBI agents and snipers had their weapons trained on the windows, the roof and any exit doors.

A voice could be heard coming from Kate's transmitter.

_"First floor cleared."_

Then a different voice announced, _"Second floor, cleared."_

No other voices could be heard for a time. Kate tried to text Donnie, but no answer. _Is he alright?_ Panicking, she could feel herself sweating, heard herself breathing hard with anxiety.

She wanted to keep texting, but she had to be alert to what was happening with the SWAT team.

Grabbing her binoculars, she gazed up towards Building B. The door to the roof opened and Kate could see two SWAT team members emerged. They scanned the entire area as Kate watched with bated anticipation. One of the men shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that Yuss was definitely not on the roof.

Suddenly her transmitter squawked again.

It was a SWAT team member on the third floor.

_"Reporting from the snack room...we found him! Mr. Ryan! He's alive!"_

_Thank God! K_ate gave a relieved sigh.

The paramedics were parked behind the FBI barrier and were already beginning to unload their equipment as they waited for permission that it was safe to proceed inside the building.

SWAT leader Logan's voice could be heard on her tranceiver,"Two bodies discovered. One in the main part of the third floor, the other in an office. Both dead. Neither one is the shooter."

Kate moaned. Two of the three hostages killed and nowhere was there the sign of the killer.

_"We need EMT for Mr. Ryan!_" she heard another member say.

Kate was of course grateful that Donnie was alive and prayed that he would pull through. But her job wasn't done yet.

"I need an update on the shooter, STAT," She spoke through the transmitter. She couldn't risk the lives of the EMT's who were about to go in.

_"No shooter here on second floor, Ma'am."_

_"He's not here on third floor, either_," someone else reported in.

_"First floor cleared, Ma'am."_

"Then stay locked down!" Kate commanded, "And do another sweep!"

_"We've already done two, Agent Moretti. Yuss is not here,"_ insisted Logan, the SWAT leader, from somewhere inside the building.

Kate was exasperated. They HAD to find the shooter!

"How could he not be there?" she demanded to know, "we saw him at the window, heard his shots, and there's no way he could have escaped from any exit. He's THERE!"

She heard nothing and then, _"Copy that, we will continue to search,"_ came a weak response.

Another SWAT member spoke out, this time sounding desperate.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE THE EMTs?_" he yelled out from the snack room _"This man is in critical condition!"_

Kate turned and waved the EMT's through, informing them as to the location of snack room. As the four EMTs rushed passed her, she was suddenly swarmed by reporters who shoved microphones in her face while blasting out questions to her..

_"Agent Moretti, how many shooters are there?"_

_"Can you verify the identity of the victims?"_

_"It has been reported that there are some dead bodies in the building. Can you confirm or deny that?"_

_"Miss Moretti, where are the suspects?"_

_"Why don't we see any arrests?"_

_"Agent Moretti, is this a botched mission?"_

The questions were coming from everywhere. Kate felt overwhelmed as she glanced at one stranger reporter to the next. Pursing her lips, she knew that if they didn't find the shooter, it would be a botched mission. And being that she was in charge of this entire operation, all blame would fall on to her.

"I have nothing to say," she stated bitterly as she waved her hand as if to swat them away.

She walked away from them, not caring where she was headed. But they would not let up as they followed her, firing question after question at her.

_They're a bunch of ruthless vultures_, she thought to herself, _all they want is a scoop._It was only agency protocol that kept her from yelling at the entire bunch. She couldn't shake them off as they continued to surround her.

Then, unexpectedly, she felt two strong hands on each side of her arms, leading her into a different direction, back towards the building. The person was practically dragging her against her will. She felt indignant until she felt a familiar wool scarf brush against her cheek as her peripheral vision caught sight of the edge of a recognizable wool peacoat as she continued to be pushed forward.

Turning only her head, her look of shock instantly turned into one of relief.

"Daniel?!"

Sure enough it was Daniel looking concernedly back at her while Lewicki stood right behind him, a huge grin on his face.

.

.

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Hallucinatory Help

Chapter 4

While the SWAT people cleared building B of the DA's office, Daniel expertly maneuvered a bewildered Kate away from the horde of journalists who had descended upon her.

"Agent Moretti has no comment at this time, "she heard Daniel informed them, "this an ongoing investigation and she will give updates as necessary!" he stated as he continued to lead her away from the reporters who naturally continued to swarm around them and Max.

One of the reporters yelled out to Daniel, "And who are you, Sir?"

Max answered, "He's Dr. Daniel Pierce, the FBI's brilliant consultant. Now everyone give Agent Moretti some space so that they can do their jobs and catch the bad guy!"

"And who are you?" a different reporter asked Max.

"Someone who will smack you and anyone else, if that microphone isn't taken away from my face!" Max claimed, decisively shoving the microphone away and causing the other reporters to back off.

Meanwhile Daniel continued to pull Kate in the direction of the building with Max trailing behind them. She could have easily resisted, but she didn't. It wasn't until they were safely inside that he let her go. They stood in the lobby for a time so Kate could collect herself.

When she turned to him, Daniel couldn't help thinking how wonderful it was to see her again. Had it only been week?

"Daniel, you're here," she commented, in a grateful tone, "I'm glad to see you; _both_ of you," she said, giving a head gesture towards Max. After Max nodded, she then turned back to Daniel, "I thought when we last talked, you weren't...that is,_ we_ weren't going to-"

"-I think you've previously misheard me, Kate," he interrupted, knowing exactly what she was going to say, "when I said we wouldn't be working together any longer, I meant right AFTER this investigation," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," She managed a relieved half-grin, "and just so that _you_ know we're on the same page, Daniel... I think you're a _terrible_ liar!"

He could barely hide his smile, "I've been called worst."

They heard sound of the elevator doors opening and the four EMTs emerged, pushing a stretcher with Donnie laying prone on it. Kate immediately left Daniel and Max's side. Concernedly, she looked at Donnie, who was unconscious, an IV connected to him. His face was colorless and his lips now had a bluish tint to them.

_"Oh, Donnie,"_ she breathed, brushing some matted hair away from his forehead, "_I'm so sorry."_

She then tenderly touched his cheek, which felt so cold now.

"Ma'am," one of the EMT's addressed her, "we need to take the patient immediately to the hospital. We've stablilized Mr. Ryan, but he's lost a lot of blood. You may ride along with us, if you like."

Kate was torn, but she still had a job to do. As luck would have it, Agent Probert happened to enter the premises.

"Roger," she called out, "would you mind going with the ambulance and staying by Donnie's side? And, please, let me know if there are any new developments as to his condition, no matter which way it goes."

He nodded, "will do."

Roger followed the stretcher and Kate could only watch in sad silence as the EMT loaded him into the vehicle and drove away. She lightly felt a hand touch her shoulder and when she looked over, she saw the compassionate eyes of Daniel looking back at her.

"You don't have to stay here, Kate," he said gently, "you could still go to the hospital and be with Donnie."

She tried to look brave, "No, Daniel. I'm sure he is in the best of hands. Right now, we have a job to do."

He lifted a questioning brow, _"we?"_

"Daniel, I'm heading up this investigation and if ever I needed you, it would be now," she said, her words making him feel good, "so let's take the elevator up, okay?"

He nodded, "okay."

Kate, Daniel and Max took an elevator to the third floor. With a 'ding', the elevator door opened to the top floor. Stepping out, the area before them was like any typical working office, except a few of the chairs were in awkward positions, a dead body was covered in a white sheet, and blood was on the ground.

Max made a face.

"I think I'm going to skip lunch today."

"Just be very careful where you step, Max," Kate warned, "CSU hasn't arrived yet to evaluate the crime scene and bag the evidence. And definitely don't touch the body."

Max made a face, "You don't have to worry about _that_ ever happening!" he then had a second thought and leaned over to whisper to Kate, _"uh, you don't think the killer is watching us right now, do you?_"

"No," Kate sounded definite, "the SWAT team had already done three sweeps of the place and there is nothing that indicates the shooter is still in the building. Besides, I have a weapon."

"That guarantees YOUR protection," Lewicki pointed out, "but what about mine?"

"Don't worry, Lewicki," Daniel told him, "if I see the killer, I'll just pinpoint my laser eyebeams towards him and that'll disintegrate him to smithereens in _seconds_!"

"Very _funny,_" Max answered sardonically. He then looked about, "I only see one..uh, _body_ here," he said, refusing to look directly at the lump of white sheet.

"That's probably Mary Ann Tilson," Kate told him, "and from what I've been told, I believe we'll find Larry Stevenson's body in his own office."

Max gulped, "You're not making us go in there _next_, are you?"

"No, we're not here to examine the bodies; we're here to find out how Yuss escaped," Kate exclaimed.

...I say we head over to the snack room instead" Daniel suggested, as Max let out a relived sigh, "that had been Donnie's last hiding place before he was..." he swallowed hard,"...shot and so it's probably the last place Yuss went before he escaped."

They walked down the hallway to the snack room. It was nothing more than a simple room with three round tables, chairs and two vending machines. Checking all around, they noted how one of the vending machines had been pushed slightly forward. As they neared that area, they saw the pool of blood between the drink and sandwich machines.

Max stated quietly, "I guess this is where Donnie hid."

Kate found herself blinking quickly as she pointed to a clue.

"And it looks like Yuss may have stepped in some of the blood ," she announced, pointing to some faint bloody footsteps, "It looks like it leads to the back door exit."

They followed the steps, but it faded away quickly. Reaching the exit door, there was no sign the door had been used, but they opened it anyway. It led to stairs to the second floor.

They went down to the second floor. Nothing looked disturbed until-

"I found something here," Kate announced, pointing to a pile of clothes off to the side, just inside the exit door. It was a stack of what looked to be men's clothing: a baby blue sweatshirt, khaki pants and a pair of loafers on top to hold everything in place.

Max looked over the pile, "Hey, who would have left these nice clothes here? I wonder if the shoes are my size."

"Don't touch any of the items, Lewicki," Daniel warned him, "I have a feeling these clothes belong to the killer."

"Ugh. Really?" Max looked repelled by that thought until he thought better of it, "Wait. Does that even make _sense_? Why would the killer want to walk out in just his underwear?"

"He wouldn't," Kate's mind was going a mile a minute, and then an awful idea came to her mind and she moaned out, "Oh god."

"Kate, what is it?" Daniel asked.

"I think what happened was that the killer walked out dressed as one of the EMT's!" the idea agitated her the more she thought about it, "and now that I think about it, I could have been speaking to Yuss as an EMT and not even have known it!"

She tried to picture the EMT she had spoken to, but with everything happening so quickly, she couldn't recall what he looked like or even what he said to her.

And if Yuss had escaped as an EMT, it would be considered another mistake on her part.

She might have to start compiling a list to show headquarters.

But then Daniel spoke out and it eased her mind a bit.

"No, I don't think Yuss escaped by taking the identity of one of the EMTs," Daniel said, staring at the pile of clothes.

Kate felt hopeful, "Really? Why not?"

"It's simple math," Daniel reasoned, "we saw four EMTs go in and four EMTs walked out!"

"Unless," Max said, still looking wide-eyed, "Yuss _killed_ one of the EMTs and then took his place...uh-oh," he rationalized, "that means that the body of a paramedic could be somewhere in this building!" he spookily looked about.

"No, I think Daniel may be right," Kate tried to sound convincing, "Yuss wouldn't have the time to hide an EMT's body so quickly, and besides, the other three EMTs would have been acting strangely if Yuss had suddenly become the fourth EMT, right?" She looked for Daniel's response, but he was staring past her, lost in his own thoughts.

"Daniel?" she tried to get his attention.

But Daniel was distracted, watching the 'person' standing next to Max.

_The image was of a portly man dressed in a single breasted overcoat with peaked lapels, circa the 1930's, a grey striped three piece suit, a stiff-fronted white shirt with wing collars, a bow tie and bower hat._

_ Despite being impeccably dressed, he was very peculiar looking, with slick back black hair and a severely waxed mustache. When he noticed he had Daniel's attention, he clicked his heels, removed his hat, and bent from the waist in a gesture of a gentlemen's bow._

_"Hercule Poirot at your service, Monsieur," he stated. _

_The famous Belgian detective of the Agatha Christie mysteries then walked over to observe the pile of clothes, "The killer seems to have left a clue with the dismissal of these clothes, I believe. However," he looked back at Daniel, "is it the RIGHT kind of clue or not?"_

Daniel puzzled over Poirot's words.

And it made Daniel squat down to peer at the clothes more intently.

_"Yes, Dr. Pierce, regard the clothes closely, for they are a most important clue!" Poirot encouraged, "Look at them right side up and then upside down! They are not what they seem! Organization is what the world needs more of, and these clothes lack order. Their reverse will tell you the answer you are seeking!"_

_Poirot was speaking in riddles but Daniel couldn't seem to interpret its meaning._

"Daniel?" Kate questioned, "You look so serious, what is it?"

_Upside down...order...reverse...why were those words important? Daniel pondered, as he now stood up, his hand on his chin, still staring at the organization of the clothes. _

Suddenly the answer became clear. He understood. And it felt great.

"It's a set up," he blurted out.

"A _set up_?" Kate questionably repeated. Her face scrunched up in that adorable way that he just loved, "A set up to what?' she was completely puzzled, "Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"Yuss left these clothes here _on purpose_ for us to find," Daniel said, "he _wanted _us to believe he walked out with the EMT's, which is exactly what we _did_ conclude. But that is _not_ what he did."

"You're saying these clothes were used as a fake out?" Kate said, now paying very close attention.

"Yuss wanted us to believe that he changed into EMT clothes, left his old clothes here, and exited by this door," Daniel was now sounding very excited, "But look at the _order_ of this pile of clothes. Normally when you take off your shoes, they would be one of the first articles you remove, so they would be at the _bottom_ of a pile of clothes, right? But notice here, the shoes are on _top_. There would be no reason to have the shoes on top, right?"

"_But_..." Max countered, playing devil's advocate, "maybe he removed all his clothes and then quickly folded them back up and when he put them in a pile, he just put the shoes on top, last. It could happen that way, right?"

"Maybe," Daniel concurred, "but there's something else that made me think this was staged."

Kate wanted to believe everything Daniel said, "What's that?"

"Everything which happened this morning points to evidence that Yuss had this all planned out," Daniel explained, "and if he had planned to walk out as an EMT, why completely change his outfit? Why not just come to work in the same pants, or at least the same shoes that the EMT's had on to save time and effort?"

_In the background, he saw Poirot tip the side of his hat, in a salute of appreciating brilliant deductions._

_"You are right on your game, Dr. Pierce."_

Kate pondered his words.

"You're riiight," she said in reverence, once again pleased that Daniel was here, "this DOES seem to have been staged.

But all of this reasoning made Max think of something else.

"Hoooold on just a sec, you two," Max hesitated, "if killer Yuss didn't escape as an EMT, does it mean..." he looked around the room, wide-eyed, "... he's still _here,_ somewhere in this building, ready to _shoot us down?_"

.

.

_(A/N: I already had this story written up before I saw the episode "Brainstorm" last week. Imagine my surprise and delight when the episode showed Daniel with an Agatha Christie book! Yaaaay!)_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

A Visit and a Lecture

Chapter 5

Max's concerns about the killer had been unfounded. Despite Kate, Daniel and Max's best efforts, they found no other clues as to shooter Yuss's whereabouts. A few SWAT members had stayed behind to protect the CSU people who now arrived on the site.

After dropping Max off, Kate and Daniel next arrived at Chicago Memorial to check up on the progress of Donnie. He had been stabilized and was now strong enough to talk, howbeit, for only a few minutes. He had been placed in a private room with an officer guarding the front.

When they walked in, they had already been informed that Donnie had been shot twice; a grazed wound to the right shoulder, and a more severe one to the abdomen. Upon hearing the news and seeing an exhausted Donnie sitting up in the hospital bed, Kate practically sprinted over to a recovering Donnie while Daniel stayed in the background.

After placing a bright bouquet of flowers on his nightstand, Kate turned a very worried look over to Donnie, who tried to reassure her he was alright.

"Kate, don't look at me like that," Donnie said, though his face had lost color and his voice was faint, "it's not as bad as it looks."

She gingerly reached over and touched his cheek, "It was my fault, Donnie, ordering you to come home at a specific time every night, which forced you to go into work early. If I hadn't insisted..."

"Stop, DON'T," he said, "It's not your fault. I _always_ go in the office early, no matter what...you know that."

"Nice try," Kate said, giving him a grateful look.

"Yeah, well," Donnie grinned, "just don't expect me at home at six tonight. Kinda preoccupied, Katie pie."

Kate smiled sweetly at him, "Stay here and rest all you want, Donnie."

Then Donnie looked behind him and at last noticed Daniel.

"Daniel. Heeey, thanks for coming!"

Daniel walked up to him and nodded, "You look good, Donnie."

Donnie shrugged, "He can actually say that with a straight face," he grinned, "maybe he should be a lawyer."

Kate smiled, "I'm glad you can joke around. That's a good sign to recovery."

That thought made Donnie's grin suddenly disappeared as another thought entered his mind, "What happened to the other two workers at Building B..." he suddenly looked haggard, "Larry and Mary Ann...they..." he took a big gulp, "...they didn't make it, did they?"

He didn't need to be told; he could see it in Kate and Daniel's expression.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Kate said gently, "I know you considered them more than just co-workers."

Donnie looked away, his eyes slightly moist, "We operated that office like a well-oiled team, Kate, but more than that, they were my friends."

"So it's important we find out what happened," Kate told him, "may we ask you some questions? Are you up to it?"

Donnie half-smiled, "Sure, anything for _you_."

Kate reached into her pocket, "Well, just be sure you only have to say everything one time, I have this recorder on. So no mushy stuff, alright?" she then pressed the 'start' button.

Donnie pretended to look solemn, "I'll try."

"Mr. Ryan," she officially questioned, with the recorder on, "do you have any idea why Mr. Yuss brought a gun into the office to kill his co-workers? Had there been trouble at work? Did you have any clue that he was unstable?"

Donnie was just shaking his head back and forth, as if he wanted to wipe away all of the morning's images away. It seemed like forever before he answered.

"Gene Yuss was our chief accountant for the past three months," his voice sounded raspy, "he was also our office manager, in charge of ordering office supplies and making sure the place ran smoothly. He wasn't the friendliest in the office, but he always completed his work. No one really knew him, but he was brilliant with numbers."

"Can you tell us what happened the morning of the shootings?" Kate continued.

"I was out in the main area making copies of a disposition on the copy machine," Donnie explained, "It was early but there was enough sunlight so that he was backlit when I looked over. All I could see was his silhouette, but I knew it was him from his built, so I went back to my work. Without saying a word, he evidently pulls out a gun, because next thing I hear, was Mary Ann screaming and then I heard a loud bang and she crumbles to the ground. I run over there and Larry's running to his office, yelling into the cellphone. Yuss fires at me, misses and then he goes after Larry. I yell out to warn Larry that Yuss has got a gun, but it's too late because I hear two gun shots. Mary Ann is dead, so I take off running. I hide in the snack room and that's when I begin texting you. Unfortunately he finds me, I hear two more shots and intense pain goes throughout my body and then, nothing."

Donnie took a breather; his detailed narrative had really tired him out. When he paused, Kate held a plastic cup of water with a bendy straw to Donnie's lips. Meanwhile Daniel nervously adjusted his collar at witnessing the scene before him, which felt like such an intimate moment.

"He must have really wanted you dead," Daniel commented, being frank with his analysis.

The blunt statement surprised Donnie, "What?"

"Daniel!" Kate looked at him disapprovingly, as she turned off the recorder.

"It's only logical, isn't it?" Daniel continued, "After the two shootings of the office-mates, Yuss must have known the police, the FBI or SWAT team would be on their way. He could have easily slipped out before they arrived. Yet he took the time to run up and down the hallway in search of you, Donnie. Why would he do that?"

"I never thought of it like that," Donnie accepted the reasoning, and then sent a rueful look over to Daniel, "Do you really think _**I**_ was the target?"

"Perhaps not the _main_ target," Daniel said, "because Yuss would have not left you for the last if you were."

Kate could not believe that Daniel was practically blaming the shootings on Donnie with no proof.

"Daniel, let's not jump to any hasty conclusions," said Kate dismissively, "in the meantime, I think you're tiring Donnie unnecessarily. Why don't I just drive you back to work?"

By now Daniel had caught onto Kate's curtness, although he still didn't understand why.

"Alright, I do have some papers to correct," he admitted.

He turned away as Kate reached over and tenderly kiss Donnie on the forehead.

"You get a good rest, okay?" she advised him.

"I love you, Kate," Donnie said.

"Me, too," she responded.

Daniel felt even more awkward.

However, when he turned back to the couple, he witnessed something very strange.

As Kate began straightening Donnie's bedcovers, he noticed Donnie staring straight ahead, with the weirdest expression on his face.

.

As Kate drove Daniel back both could feel the tension in the air, yet neither wanted to bring it up so they sat in silence. Kate was still annoyed with Daniel as he sat on the passenger side of her car.

"You didn't have to be so blunt with Donnie, you know."

Daniel looked puzzled, "Was I?"

Kate let out a frustrated sigh. He really did not know, so she would patiently have to explain. For a college professor, Daniel could be rather obtuse at times.

"Yes, you were, Daniel. Donnie is still trying to recover from two gunshot wounds, and all you could comment on is that the killer could be targeting him!" Kate sounded exasperated as she made a turn.

"Not just targeting him," Daniel stated logically, unaware he was making Kate even more upset, "it seems as if Yuss needed all three of the office workers dead. He attacked in the early morning hours when no one else but the three of them would be present. I was going to point that out, but then you interrupted me."

Kate had initially thought it would be wonderful working with Daniel for one last time, but now she wasn't so sure.

"You could have been more sensitive with Donnie, considering his condition," Kate noted as she stopped at the light.

Daniel looked out the window, not really sure how to respond.

He just didn't get it.

Here he was trying to help her and instead, he was criticized; his mind was a jumbled mess.

_Where was Natalie when he needed her?_

Maybe he should change the subject.

"Kate, it's great that you're heading up this investigation, but do you really think that's wise?" he questioned.

One of her eyebrows lifted, "What is THAT suppose to mean?"

Again, Daniel was not picking up the cues.

"Donnie was almost killed," Daniel mentioned, : and he's your fiance...isn't that a conflict of interest? Could you truly be objective with this investigation?"

From her offended expression, he immediately realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"Of course I can remain objective, Daniel! Above all else, I am a professional agent!" the light turned green and she proceeded forward, "but it's fine if you've changed your mind and don't want to help. I understand."

She sounded so dismissive.

Daniel thinned his lips; he had only stated what was common sense; he hadn't meant to upset her.

"If that's how you feel," he said, now thinking he was tired of feeling like the third wheel.

For a split second, Kate looked taken aback, but she quickly recovered.

"It's seems as if you've decided for the both of us," she stated miserably.

Daniel turned to look at her profile. Her expression was unreadable as she turned into the driveway of his house.

Sometimes, he didn't understand women at all.

.

Daniel had a late lecture that afternoon.

"Today we are going to discuss, in very simplistic terms, the difference between men and women's brains," Daniel stated. On his lectern, he had a white square box and a ball wrapped of wires, both approximately the same size. He held up both items.

"One item represents the men's brain and the other the women's brain. Anyone want to guess which is which?"

Troy spoke out, "the BALL of wires represents men, for obvious reasons, and the box represents a woman's brain because it has sharp edges."

There were heard a few chuckles.

Katherine raised her hand and took a guess, "The box is the men's brain because it's simple, whereas the ball of wire is more complex, thus the women's representation."

"I believe the lady is a winner! She's correct as far as which item symbolizes which gender, but not correct regarding the explanation," Daniel told the class, "you see, a man's brain is made up of many, many boxes, just like the one we have here," he said, tapping the box lightly, "we have a box for everything in our lives. We have a box for money. One for our car. Another for our job. We've got a box for our mother and a different one for our girlfriends. And there's only one rule for men and all their boxes. Anyone know what that one rule is?"

He paused.

"That we can't rid of our boxes?" Max guessed.

The class laughed.

"No," Daniel said, looking around the room, "the one rule is that we don't ever want our boxes to touch. That's right. If we are asked a question or we want to discuss a subject, we only want to go to that particular box and open it. Then afterwards, we want to close that box and very carefully put that box away without it touching the other boxes. Unlike a woman's brain."

He then held up the ball of cables.

"Inside a woman's brain, ALL things are connected," he said, showing the entire class the wired ball, "The money is connected to the car which is connected to the job which is connected to the mother which is connected to you. And this whole ball is connected by an energy called emotions. That's why they remember everything. It's burned in their memory by this emotion."

Daniel knew this was why he sometimes didn't understand Kate. For her, it was FBI procedures were connected to a case which permeates into her being subjective instead of objective, which is connected to her feelings and how she deals with people. It was all so emotionally draining for him.

Lorena raised her hand.

"So you're saying men don't have the ability to remember situations?"

"Oh they certainly do, they have a box for that, too," Daniel answered, with a slight smile, "but the truth of the matter is, they just don't care."

The class laughed again.

"And I didn't even get to tell you about the very special box that men possess," Daniel said mysteriously.

The class seemed to lean forward in unison to hear the answer.

"You see," he explained, as he picked up the box again, "men have one extra box exactly like this one. And inside..." he opened the lid and showed the class the contents inside, "...it is _empty._"

"Figures," Faith shouted out as everyone laughed.

"It's called the nothing box," Daniel said, when the laughter died down, "and it's is men's favorite box. It is here that they can sit and have their minds go blank. Studies have shown that men can think of nothing and breathe at the same time. This same nothingness drives women crazy."

A male raised his hand, "Why don't we talk about women and their complex wires?"

"It's actually one wire, Mr. Geheim, and it a very long wire," Daniel explained, holding up the ball of wire, "it's a wire which 'uses energy for accomplishment,'" Daniel stated, "and that is the reason why they created activities such as 'pilates' and 'Zumba'."

The entire room erupted with laughter.

Kelly called out, "And what activity do _men_ do with their empty boxes?"

Daniel smiled, for he already had an answer.

"I thought it was obvious," Daniel smiled, "it's an activity called _fishing_."

The class was thoroughly entertained.

.

.

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

All Joking Aside

Chapter 6

Two days later, in the early morning, Max set two bowls of oatmeal on the table for breakfast. Daniel was in deep thought as he worked on a crossword puzzle and Max was determined to start the day off right.

"Hey, Doc," Lewicki, "speaking of oatmeal..."

"We weren't," Daniel brusquely stated, without looking up as he continued working on his crossword page.

Max ignored his rudeness, "So Doc...do you know what the kid said to his mother when she poured oatmeal on him?"

Daniel purposely kept his head down, "Lewicki, why would a mother pour oatmeal on her son? Isn't that a form of child abuse?"

Max snorted, "Doc! It's a joke! Work with me here! What did the kid say to his mother when she poured oatmeal on him?"

Daniel at last looked up while at the same time whipping the black framed glasses from his face.

"What? You're a comedian now?"

"My god, this joke is taking up more time than the State of the Union speech!" Max commented, "will you just answer the question?"

"I give up."

"Already you give up," Max sighed, "I've seen more determination from a pig climbing a tree."

_Daniel was about to tell him that pigs have nothing to do with oatmeal when suddenly Hercule Poirot appeared, sitting next to Lewicki, his mustache newly waxed. This morning he looked very leisurely, wearing an all white suit._

_Poirot lifted his index finger as if to make a point, "When one is confronted with a challenge, Dr. Pierce, one must face it head on!"_

Meaning he wanted Daniel to solve the riddle.

Daniel immediately turned back to Max.

"No, wait, Lewicki; don't tell me the answer," he said , "I've changed my mind. Let me guess."

"I _knew_ I'd catch your attention," Max looked pleased, "so Doc, what did the boy say to his mother when she poured oatmeal on him?"

"How about..." Daniel actually looked as if he were seriously considering the joke, "the boy then looked down at the oatmeal dripping on him and declared... _'I guess breakfast is on me'?"_

He gave Max a hopeful look_._

Max was straight-faced, "You're not even trying."

_Poirot nodded knowingly,"Ahh, I see the young one lacks a true sense of humor, Dr. Pierce," he philosophized, as he pointed to his brain, "Sometimes it is best not to waste the little gray cells on the thinking of useless facts. Perhaps, we should move on."_

"Okay, Lewicki, you've got me," Daniel surrendered, ready to hear the answer,"What did the boy say to his mother when she poured oatmeal on him?"

Max sat up and looked pleased, "...the boy responded, _'how can you be so gruel_?' he waited and when he got no response, he added, "'_Gruel_.._get it_?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Daniel replied, expressionless as he shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and then continued on with his crossword puzzle.

"I guess the entertainment portion of our morning is over," Max decided, as he too, began to eat his oatmeal.

"Sorry," Daniel surprisingly apologized, taking a second bite, "I've been distracted by the Yuss killings at the DA's office. I find it startling how he was able to disappear into the thin air, because I still believe he didn't walk out with the EMT's."

This was the first time Daniel had talked about the case in two days. It caught Max by surprise.

"I thought you and Kate had parted ways with this case; with _all_ cases, in fact," Max pointed out, "Kate seemed pretty upset with you for implying Donnie could be a possible suspect."

"_I'm_ the one who should be upset!" Daniel defended himself, "Especially since Kate is the most fair person I know and she is not looking at THIS case objectively!" he sounded frustrated.

"Well, she _is_ engaged to Donnie, and he's in the middle of all this mess," Max said, "and look at it this way, Doc. If it were _me_ who was pointed out as a suspect in a vicious double murder, could you be totally objective as to my guilt or innocence?"

Daniel looked expressionless, "But I'm not engaged to you."

"Doc, that's not the point!"

"Okay, then, let's get back to the investigation," Daniel stated, now looking to be in deep thought, "Another theory I'm considering is that the murders were collateral damage and Yuss was part of a conspiracy. Maybe there was a huge operation going down, like a bank heist, where Yuss was the leader and he KNEW with a part time job, he would go undetected by the feds. But then his co-workers somehow found out...maybe they found an opened email of his or something...and it got back to Yuss. That's why he killed them, so they wouldn't foil his plans."

He gave a look of satisfaction. The theory was looking better and better to him.

Max folded his arms, "That's all well and good, Doc. Except wouldn't Donnie have told Kate about these nefarious dealings since she's an FBI agent?"

"Maybe Donnie's involved somehow, too," Daniel countered.

Max looked unconvinced, "why are you so convinced that Donnie's not on the up-and-up, Doc?"

Daniel looked distressed, "You didn't see the look Donnie had at the hospital."

"What look?" Max asked, confused.

"I can't describe it...his expression...it was very strange."

"Hmmm," murmured Max, pretending to give it some thought, "So Donnie had a strange look. Could it be that he just had indigestion? Or he had a headache," now his tone sounded sarcastic, "or...I've got it! Maybe Donnie had that look because _he had just been shot at the shoulder and the stomach and it hurt him_. What do you think?"

Daniel looked back down at his crossword puzzle.

"And that is why,Lewicki," he stated, as he went back to working on his puzzle, "we DON'T converse at the breakfast table!"

Max grinned.

"By the way, Doc," he was saying, "after breakfast, I plan to go to the grocery store. You need anything?"

Daniel was about to answer 'no' when he heard Poirot's voice again.

_"Perhaps, Dr. Pierce, a bit of chocolate might help us to organize our thoughts much better; it definitely aids in making all gray matter flow more fluidly,"_ Poirot casually suggested. When Daniel looked up, Poirot had leaned in closer to make his point, _"and naturally this delectable delight must be of the highest quality, which obviously describes __Belgium __chocolate to a 'T'...se il vous plaît, which meant 'please' in French."_

That gave Daniel another idea.

Under _12-Down_ in his crossword puzzle, Daniel wrote the word "please" for the word definition of "used in polite requests".

"Actually, since you're at the store, why don't you pick up some chocolate for me," Daniel stated nonchalantly, as he kept his head down to continue to work on his puzzle.

Lewicki thought he heard wrong.

"C-Chocolate?"

"Yes," Daniel wrote another word on his word puzzle, not aware of Max's stunned look.

"But Doc! You NEVER eat chocolate! You always say-"

"Chocolate is never quoted, it just... _understands_," Daniel stated intellectually, while Poirot nodded agreeably in the background and Max dropped his mouth, "and...oh, Lewicki, make sure it's _Belgium_ chocolate."

So it was settled.

.

_Where the hell would I find Belgium chocolate?_

Max mumbled under his breath as he pushed the shopping cart at the local Whole Foods Market. Sometimes he felt he didn't know Doc at all! He wondered down his third aisle, unable to even find the candy section. As he passed the ice cream aisle, something, or rather someone caught his eye in the freezer department, causing Max to pause.

Kate Moretti was doing her own quick shopping during lunchtime. She wouldn't be needing very many items since Donnie was still recuperating in the hospital. Already she had a week's worth of TV dinner in her cart and now she was peering at all the different ice cream cartons in the freezer section.

With the week she's had, she felt she deserved to indulge herself with some ice cream. Not only was she dealing with a double murder investigation, she was now under investigation for letting killer Gene Yuss escape from right under her nose, leaving behind two dead victims and a critically injured Donnie.

And then on top of that, she had to deal with the fact that she had treated Daniel unfairly. He was right about her not seeing the investigation objectively; if it were anyone else but Donnie in that hospital room, she would be considering that individual a person of interest.

Opening the door of the freezer, she retrieved a pint of the Rocky Road ice cream and put it in her cart. _No_, she decided, _the last thing she needed was something with the word 'rocky' in it_.

Putting it back, the Cookie Dough ice cream caught her eye. She reached for it and placed it in her cart. As she put her hands on the bar of the cart, she half thought that if she wanted a cookie dough flavor, why not just bake homemade cookies? Looking through the freezer window, she noted the Cherry Jubilee. A much better choice. She swung the door open again and reached for that to place in her cart. As the freezer door shut, she suddenly realized she didn't want a reminder of happy childhood memories. Opening the door, she put the carton back, shut the door and then figured that maybe a fun flavor might cheer her up. Once more opening the door, she reached for the carton once more and put it back in her cart. As she began to push her shopping cart, she caught a glance of the Chunky Monkey ice cream.

Of course.

Chunky Monkey ice cream.

What better way to wallow in sorrow than sticking your spoon in a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream?

Backing up with her cart, Kate once again opened the freezer door, put back the Cherry Jubilee ice cream and happily reached for the pint...no, the _half gallon_ of Chunky Monkey.

She was ready to merrily go on her way at last.

"Hello, Kate."

Kate looked up and saw Max Lewicki standing next to her, and by the grin on his face, she knew he must have witness her whole indecisive ice cream choosing method.

She cleared her throat.

"Hello, Max," Kate tried to sound casual, "I'm surprised to see you here."

Max shrugged, "Well, you know how the Doc gets when he gets a hankering for something."

"I do, " Kate smiled, "So how is Daniel?" she asked, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Max was not fooled, "You could always come over and find out."

Kate looked away uncomfortably. It had been a long two days for her, but she was also stubborn.

"I..." she forced herself to look directly at Max, "I would, but I've...been really busy..."

It gave Max the opening he needed. He took a step forward.

"Kate, we need to talk about you and the Doc."

.

Meanwhile Daniel was trying to occupy his mind by finishing up his crossword puzzle. He was looking at a four-letter word for the meaning _'an excessive amount or supply'_. It only took him a half second to write the word '_glut'_. Then he used the 'g' for the next clue in going down.

It was a six-letter word. The clue was _'a person who is exceptionally intelligent or creative, either generally or in some particular respect'._ Daniel smiled to himself. Some days the crossword puzzle was just too easy. Using the 'g' from glut, he wrote down the word _'genius'._

As he stared at the word, his smile suddenly disappeared.

_Genius._

Next to the word, he wrote the suspect's name of the shooting.

_Gene Yuss._

They sounded suspiciously alike.

Could it really be that easy?

_Was Gene Yuss a fake name, something he made up as a private joke or a way to stick it to everyone, or was it a mere coincidence?_

As he ponder this new possibility, he heard the front door being unlocked and opened.

"Doc! I'm home!" Max yelled as Daniel heard the sounds of feet shuffling and plastic grocery bags.

Daniel popped out of his seat, excited about his new discovery.

"Lewicki, glad you're back!" Daniel exclaimed as he ran to the front door, "I just figured out an interesting theory about Yuss! He isn't all he claimed to be! If I'm not mistaken, I think-"

He stopped in his tracks, for standing directly behind Max was Kate.

.

.

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

The Meet Up

Chapter 7

Daniel was so surprised to see Kate standing in his living room foyer. It had only been two days, but he had been trying very hard not to think about her at all, and now to see her again in reality made his heart start beating rapidly.

Kate stepped out from behind Max.

"Daniel," she said his name with a smile on her lips, "I can tell you're surprise to see me."

"We didn't exactly part in the best of circumstances," he readily admitted.

Kate swallowed hard, "I know. And I felt so bad about that. But then Max wisely convinced me that instead of miserably drowning myself with a tub of ice cream, I should come over here make amends. And I'm glad I did. And I see you're still thinking of the Yuss investigation."

"Of course, Kate," Daniel stared evenly at her, "How can I let it go when it concerns _you_?"

Kate's eyes widened slightly and her smile became even brighter. Although Daniel kept his most inner secrets to himself, when he did admit a sentiment, it was delivered with pure honesty, which she appreciated. Then she heard Max cough.

"Well," Max said, feeling like it was time he took a exit, "why don't you two sit in the living room while I make tea for the two of you?"

"Thanks, Max, that would be nice," Kate said, as Daniel and she went and sat on the living room couch.

Once seated, they both began talking at once.

"Daniel, I-"

"Kate, I-"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Kate stated, "You go first, Daniel."

"Alright; I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here, Kate, " Daniel couldn't even look at her as he gazed down on his lap, "I guess when we were at the hospital visiting Donnie, I wasn't being very sensitive to the situation that your fiancé had been shot and almost died."

Kate shook her head, "No, Daniel, it's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have been so snappy with you..."

She then reached over to touch his arm to comfort him but got a different reaction instead. An intense shiver ran down her spine and she let her hand linger on his arm longer than necessary. Daniel must have had a similar reaction because the surprise in his eyes eventually turned to one of awareness as he didn't move his arm away and instead turned and directly looked at her.

He wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Kate, just seeing you today meant so much to me and-"

Max's voice came through loud and clear as he burst into the living room.

"...and here we go!" he said, setting down the tea and a small plate of chocolates, "exactly what the Doc ordered!"

It was then that he noticed Daniel and Kate's awkward reaction.

"_What_?" Max frustratingly asked and then looked over at Daniel, "Doc, you didn't just tell Kate the oatmeal joke, did you?"

"What oatmeal joke?" Kate wanted to know.

"Forget it; to repeat it would be _gruel_," Daniel said, feeling actually relieved that Max was here.

Kate looked puzzled, "I don't get-"

It's nothing, Kate," Daniel assured her, now convinced it would not be wise to admit his feelings to a woman who was about to be wedded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Welllllll," Max stated, already beginning to back up towards the stairs, "I've got some studying to do, so just give a yell if you need anything else, Doc."

He couldn't get out of there fast enough as he headed upstairs.

Once they were alone again, Kate decided to change the subject and the easiest way to do that was for her to talk about the investigation.

"Daniel, when I first entered, you were excitedly saying something about the Yuss case. What is it? Does it have to do with his disappearance?"

"Not about his disappearance," Daniel said, getting into investigation mode, "but I believe that the name Gene Yuss is a fake." He then explained to her how the name _Gene Yuss_ sounded eerily like _'genius'_, ...I think he made up that name because it was his way of showing his brilliance while laughing at us at the same time," Daniel concluded.

Kate nodded.

"It actually makes sense, especially after what I discovered these last two days when I looked through Gene Yuss's records," Kate said, as she opened her briefcase, took out a thin file and handed it to Daniel, "this is all we have on him, which isn't much. Right now, we only have the man's home address, which is a post office box. He doesn't own a driver's license, and his social security number belongs to a dead guy in Detroit."

Daniel put on his black rimmed glasses and opened the file. Kate always liked Daniel wearing glasses, for it only heightened his intellectual appearance in a very sexy way. She mentally shook and head and tried to wipe that image away. _Needed to stop thinking such random thoughts._

"At least you have some pictures of him in this file," Daniel noted, picking up the blurry pics to view them.

"You can thank Donnie and social media for that," Kate explained, "those pictures were taken from a few Facebook postings at some office events. Yuss is in two of them."

"Donnie gave you these pictures?" Daniel asked.

"Like I've been trying to tell you, Daniel," Kate said evenly, "Donnie has been very cooperative with the investigation."

Instead of arguing with her, Daniel focused his attention on the pictures.

There were two pictures of Yuss. One was shot at the office Christmas party where Yuss dressed up like Santa with victim Larry Stevenson standing next to him, each of them holding a drink and smiling into a camera. Another function was a baseball game, this time Yuss was posed next to Donnie and victim Mary Ann Tilson, along with the DA, Ed Shaw. Yuss wore a baseball cap low on his face and his mustache hid whether he was smiling or not.

"So Yuss is real," Daniel said, sounding disappointed.

"Of course he's real," Kate said, "after all, he did work alongside Donnie and Larry Stevenson; and Mary Ann Tilson was the one who hired him. But thanks to you, we now know that he was probably working under an alias name."

"But the question is why did he go through all that trouble?" Daniel wondered, "the man spends time creating an identity, gets a job as a part time accountant, which, by the way, is not a very exciting or lucrative career move, and then ends up shooting an office full of people. Why?"

It was all so bizarre.

"I wish I knew, Daniel," Kate said, sounding tired and defeated.

"How did Yuss even get hired in the first place?" Daniel wondered, "wouldn't they have checked references?"

Kate had an answer, "the way Donnie explained it, when the three of them, he, Mary Ann and Larry, moved into the adjunct office, they were there to set up for other attorneys who would be moving in the following month. Mary Ann at the time was a paralegal and was feeling overwhelmed doing the billing and running the office, even for just the three of them. So after getting approval from the main office, she hired Yuss as a part time accountant and office manager and he was to assume full time status when the other attorneys moved in. But we now know that was never to be and instead, he went gun crazy. And unfortunately, as the officer in charge during the crisis, I let him get away," she sounded bitter at the end.

"It's not your fault, Kate," Daniel tried to comfort her.

"Oh _yeah?_ Try telling the director that," Kate said sardonically, "we _still_ have no leads as to his whereabouts."

"I think that if Yuss is a real person, there _must_ be traces of him living a life," Daniel reasoned, "he _must_ have slept somewhere, ate somewhere, changed his clothes somewhere, and got on a bus somewhere. Do you think Donnie would know anything more about Yuss outside of the office?"

Kate shrugged, "I doubt it. I've already questioned him extensively about that. Donnie said Yuss usually came into work, sat at his desk and did what he needed to do and then left."

"So where does the investigation lead you now?" Daniel asked.

"I need to get more answers, and do it fast." Kate stood, "Before I accidentally bumped into Max at the store, I had intended to interview the DA, Ed Shaw in the main building. So I guess I better be going."

Daniel stood, a bit disappointed she was leaving so soon, and looked down, "Oh, sure. That's a good idea."

"Soooo," Kate paused, "aren't you going to put on your jacket?"

His head shot up, "What? You want me to _go_ with you?"

"You did say this would be our last investigation, didn't you?" she questioned, with a small glint in her eyes.

"I believe I did," Daniel agreed, his face brightening.

"However, before we go, Daniel, I do have a question to ask you," Kate said.

Daniel wasn't sure he was going to like it, "Alright. Just make sure we don't get into an argument over it."

She grinned, "My question is...why did you instruct Max to buy some chocolates? He told me he was looking for that when I bumped into him at the store, which caught me by surprise. Didn't you once say that chocolate is a government conspiracy to get the public addicted to sugar?"

"I've said it to you more than one time, Kate," Daniel admitted, as he continued putting on his coat and scarf, "But then I did some re-thinking. Chocolate comes from the small cacao tree, which is basically a plant, right? And as we know, plants are what we utilize to make salads, so technically chocolate is a salad. Therefore... are you ready to leave now or do you want to further discuss the merits of salads?"

Kate laughed, really laughed for the first time in many days, and it felt really good to her.

.

DA Ed Shaw was a distinguished looking man, tall with a full set of white hair and wearing wired-framed glasses. He sat straight and composed behind his huge wooden desk, surrounded by a bookshelf of law books, but his haggard face showed how the tragedy these last few days had taken its toll.

"Kate, good to see you again," he said as Daniel and Kate took a seat and Kate introduced Daniel.

"I'm just sorry it wasn't under happier circumstances," Kate noted.

"So Gene Yuss managed to elude everyone, including police, SWAT and FBI agents," Ed Shaw seemed to have aged another 5 years from when Daniel and Kate first entered his office.

"We have our best people working on the case," Kate assured him.

He wasn't convinced as his tone now sounded accusatory, "You mean, the same people who allowed him to get away scot-free?"

Kate did not back away, "As you know, Ed, our investigation has been hindered by outside circumstances. For example, it would have been of great help had your office installed security cameras."

Shaw let out a tired sigh.

"It was in the works, but the adjunct building was new and I am under a strict budget, so I do take responsibility for that." He ruefully shook his head.

"Ed, it doesn't help to put the blame on yourself or anyone else; we just need to move forward," Kate needed to bring him back to the investigation, "I know you were well acquainted with Donnie, but how well did you know the two victims?"

"I knew the other two as well as I knew Donnie," Shaw explained, "the other attorney, Larry Stevenson was one of my better attorneys. He had recently been divorced and I figured he would welcome the change in offices. The paralegal, Mary Ann Tilson was single and excellent with legal research. That's why I sent them, along with Donnie to open the new office. They worked well together and were doing a great job for the six months they were over there...until...the...the tragedy occurred."

"Did you ever meet Gene Yuss?" Kate asked, as Daniel remained silent.

"No. Like I've said, I've been overwhelmed with work," Shaw admitted, "I've only spoken to Mr. Yuss on the phone. He sounded competent; and from Donnie's feedback, it seemed Mr. Yuss certainly knew how to work the numbers."

"Anything else you remember about your interaction with Yuss?" Kate asked, "Sometimes the smallest detail becomes an important clue."

"Nothing else stood out," Shaw said, reminiscing, then his face lit up, "Wait. I remembered that when I spoke with Mr. Yuss over the phone, he had a southern accent. But it was slight. But I don't see that detail as being very important."

"Seems strange that after six months and working only a building away that neither you nor Yuss made an effort to meet," Daniel commented at last.

Shaw took out his handkerchief to wipe his brow before continuing, "I trust my people and they were doing an excellent job with their caseload over at the adjunct building. And on top of dealing with the heavy number of cases I've received over _here_, I've had to deal with the expansion of the DA's office, so I've been busy and it had been hard coordinating our time schedules. Nevertheless, I HAD planned to meet with Yuss soon."

"Oh?" Daniel questioned, "And when was that?"

"I had Mr. Yuss penciled in for the end of this week. You can check my appointment book if you don't believe me."

_Poirot suddenly appeared. He was dressed perfectly head to toe in a gray suit. Daniel watched as Poirot popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth._

_"Quite a puzzle, this DA Shaw, est-il-pas?"__ he questioned, "He states he is overbooked, yet he suddenly makes time to see someone who is a part time employee?"_

_While Daniel pondered the words, Poirot then popped another chocolate in his mouth._

_"I say it is a crime for him to do so!" Poirot declared._

_Daniel looked knowingly at Poirot. He now understood._

"So, Mr. Shaw," Daniel began slowly, "regarding the appointment you set with Mr. Yuss for later this week. Were you going to visit _his_ office over at building B, or had Mr. Yuss been scheduled to visit _your_ office?" Daniel asked.

"I had planned to see Mr. Yuss in his office." he answered, as he unceremoniously pushed his glasses up, "Why?"

Kate was giving Daniel a look as in: _does it really matter?_

"So you were going over to talk with Yuss at _his_ office, right?" Daniel repeated the question.

Shaw shrugged, "Yes, but why is that so important for you to know that?"

Daniel didn't skip a beat, "I think you suspected Yuss of stealing from you."

Kate was taken aback while Shaw's mouth dropped.

.

.

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

A New Clue and a Decision

Chapter 8

Daniel had just informed District Attorney Ed Shaw that the suspect, Gene Yuss, must have somehow been stealing from him. Kate didn't know how to react, because here was Daniel accusing someone else of doing something wrong and it was Donnie's boss!

Ed Shaw sat up straighter, "Dr. Pierce, you must have mistaken me for a banker. Unlike a bank, we don't keep a stash of cash here."

"But it's the only thing that makes sense," Daniel stated, "And there are obvious signs of your nervousness;the tone of your voice, the sweat on your brow, the unnecessary gesture of pushing up your glasses. That tells me you're hiding something. You've also lied about never meeting Yuss since we have a picture of you and him at a baseball game. So it seems awfully strange that one day you've suddenly decided to go over to see Yuss after six months for no specific reason, and privately in his office. This tells me you suspect him of something. It can't be for poor performance since everyone agrees he is doing an excellent job and it can't be an affair since Yuss is a loner. Therefore, it has to be over money."

Kate watched in amazement as Shaw's shoulders slightly drooped in a defeated posture.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling you this," he opaquely answered.

"It's best you cooperate with us, Ed," Kate told him, in obvious support of Daniel, "and whatever you tell us, we will do our best to keep it confidential, but there are no promises. Either that or we can subpoena your company records and draw our own conclusions."

Shaw knew when the gig was up, "I wanted to handle this quietly, but I guess it would get out sooner or later. Donnie and Larry Stevenson had just finished prosecuting a case against a drug lord. We had $40,000 in evidence that the police had confiscated. I suggested that we keep it in our evidence safe, one of which was located in Stevenson's office. After the kil-...uh, shootings, I was informed that the money had disappeared along with Mr. Yuss."

He slowly shook his head, "I should have handed the evidence money immediately back to the police, but I know how often the police misplace evidence. After the shooting when I was informed by the police that Larry's safe was empty, I was hoping it would turn up before I informed the police. Believe me, our office has never lost such a huge amount of money before, " when he looked at Kate, there was true sadness in his eyes at a realization, "and now that I think about it, the money was probably the catalyst for the murders, wasn't it?"

"Right now it's too early in the investigation to determine the cause," Kate said, her tone unusually reassuring, "But thank you for your honesty, Mr. Shaw. We have reason to believe that Yuss had always intended to run; that this was planned well in advance and every step he took was carefully planned out."

Shaw was looking better, "So perhaps Yuss didn't kill for the money?"

_"Ahhh! The delectable taste of wine!" Poirot appeared again, this time with a glass of wine in his hand._

_A strange interruption, indeed, yet Daniel couldn't say anything outloud._

_Instead he watched as Poirot took a sip from his glass. However, instead of savoring the taste, a sour look immediately appeared on his face._

_"Oh no! No indeed! This will NOT do!" Poirot exclaimed distastefully as he lifted the now emptied bottle up, "Sometimes, Dr. Pierce, we relish the wine, not realizing that the wine __bottle __is more distinguishable than the wine itself! Forget the obvious and never lose sight of the oft-neglected things like this bottle here!"_

_Maybe Yuss didn't kill for the money._

"The motive of money may be too obvious," Daniel announced, out of the blue, "And it doesn't make sense. If Yuss' plan had been to just steal the money, why didn't he just disappear? He could have stolen it and run. Why the need to kill everyone in the office?"

He made some good points.

And no one had any answers.

.

After talking with Shaw, Kate was driving while Daniel sat in the passenger side of the car.

"All I can say," Kate said, "is the more facts I learn about this investigation, the more I'm baffled."

She had a worried look on her face and Daniel knew it was more than her being held responsible for Yuss' disappearance.

"You're thinking that Donnie may be involved," Daniel bluntly stated.

By her expression, Daniel knew he had hit it on the nose.

"I'm a trained FBI agent," she reminded him, "and it's standard procedure to suspect the sole survivor of a tragedy. In this case, it would be Donnie and I only have his side of the story for exactly what happened that day"."

"So you suspect him?"

Kate had stopped at a red light so now she was able to turn to glance at Daniel.

"My gut is telling me he's not involved in the _killings_, but I'm torn," she admitted, as the light turned green and she proceeded, "I have a feeling that he's hiding something; that there's more to the story than what he's told us. And that scares me."

"It scares you to think that Donnie knows more than he's saying?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm scared because a woman should _never_ have doubts about the man she is about to marry the person."

Daniel was quiet. He certainly didn't want to be caught in the middle of Kate and Donnie's relationship. What if he expressed his opinion and he was proven completely wrong?

Kate made a right hand turn and parked in front of Daniel's house.

"You're awfully quiet," she commented.

He shrugged, "Sorry. Just thinking about the case."

"Well, I'm going to go to the hospital now to visit Donnie. He's getting stronger and stronger every day. In fact, they will probably be discharging him any day now. I think he might be able to answer more questions about the investigation. Of course, I might not know what questions to ask him, soooo...maybe you'd like to come along?"

Daniel hesitated.

_"The problem with men," Poirot announced as he sat in the back seat of the car, "is that they feel they have to be everywhere at once in order to solve a problem. Always use the little gray cells upstairs, but it is not necessary to be at all places at all times when solitude could help win the prize."_

"I better not," Daniel said, as he put his hand on the handle of the car, "you need some private time alone with Donnie."

"Yes, you're right," but Kate looked disappointed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Daniel, giving her a smile, "after all, you and I are actually at a good place. We haven't argued for the last 6 hours. I don't want to say anything to change hat."

She smiled back," I see. Well, thank you for not giving up on this investigation, Daniel."

"I won't give up," he readily admitted.

"Glad to hear it," she acknowledged and then looked directly at him, "...and thank you for not giving up on _me_."

Her honesty pulled something deep his heart. Only she could have that effect on him.

"I have to go," he said opening the door and leaving.

.

As Kate drove away, her heart was in a quandary. She was looking forward to seeing Donnie, yes, but as she drove on, heat rose up at the image of the way Daniel had looked at her just before his departure. It was not a look that a colleague gave to each other, it was...how a man looked at a woman.

And that bothered her.

Hotly bothered her.

.

Donnie had already been moved from intensive care to a regular room. A burly police officer was stationed outside his door. When Kate entered his room, he had been watching the news, but upon seeing her, his whole face lit up.

"Heyyy!" he happily greeted her as she kissed him on the forehead, "what a surprise to see you in the middle of the day."

"You're looking better, Donnie," she remarked as she sat next to him.

"I think it's all the extra jello the nurses have been sneaking in for me," he jested.

She smiled, "You always were a charmer when it came to getting jello," she stated as she sat down

"So what's going on with the Yuss investigation?" he asked.

"Nothing in the way of finding him," she said, sounding none too happy, "however, we do have a theory..."

"We?" Donnie interrupted her, "what do you mean by _we_?"

"Daniel and me."

"Wait a minute, just hold on," Donnie shifted to a more comfortable position, "first you tell me he's investigating with you and then he's not and then he is again. Which is it?"

Kate didn't know why she was blushing, "The FBI uses any resource that we can, Donnie; and Daniel has always been a great help," she looked suspiciously at him, "_why?_ Does it matter to you whether Daniel is on the case or not?"

"I want to say it doesn't matter," Donnie stated, his mouth slightly down turned, "but if you want to know the truth, Kate, I've known for a long time that Daniel has a thing for you."

"R-Really?" Kate knew she should have felt shocked, but instead, a warmth permeated throughout her. She quickly recovered, "Daniel and I are friends," she assured him, "Nothing has ever happened between us."

"That isn't due to him!" Donnie folded his arms.

Kate scowled.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she said, now hating the topic, "can we just talk about the investigation, please?"

Donnie unfolded his arms, "Alright. Fine. Tell me the theory." His tone sounded cold.

Kate ignored his rudeness, "You had mentioned that Yuss was a complete loner, so it led us to believe he was leading another secret life," she would not mince words, "your friends may have been killed because they stumbled upon some information about this secret life of his."

"So that includes me knowing something secret," Donnie sounded accusatory, "you think _I'm_ keeping something from you."

It was as if he read her mind.

"Maybe," Kate said, treading lightly, "but it could be that you didn't even realize it. Maybe Yuss accidentally left something on his desk and he thought you saw it, or maybe he let some clue slip by and thought you heard it. It could be something as innocent as someone dropping him off at work and he thought the three of you caught a glimpse of that individual. Think, Donnie. Any little detail you've left out?"

"None that I can think of."

He answered it so quickly that Kate knew he hadn't given it any thought. And that irked her.

"So when do you think I can get out of here?" he questioned, "I just want to go home."

"You're safer in here, Donnie. You need your rest and we have a guard posted 24-7. Besides, you won't be able to get back to work until we've settle these murders. We don't know if your life is in danger."

When he turned to look at her, his face suddenly softened.

"No, that's not why I want to leave here, Kate...I want things back to normal so that we can continue planning our wedding. I just want to be married to you and even these terrible killings won't keep me from having you as my wife. I've worked too hard to let you slip away from me again."

Kate tilted her head, so confused. Once again, Donnie was showing a sweet side of himself, the part of him that she loved.

"I can't wait to be married to you, too," she said gently, "but this investigation is really hanging above both of us and I won't rest until we find the real story behind this killer."

"And then we'll have the biggest and best wedding ever!" Donnie said, looking enthused, "nothing too grand for you, Kate!"

Lately, the thought of making the wedding huge did not appeal to Kate.

"Yeah, about that, Donnie," she said, hesitantly, "I've been doing some thinking about that, and maybe...maybe we shouldn't hold a long, drawn out wedding. This will be our second, after all, and...and I just think maybe we should keep it as simple as possible."

"Anything you want, Katie pie," he said, being absolutely agreeable, "but if it's because of money issues, don't think twice about that. I've been socking away money like crazy and if you want an all-out wedding plus elaborate honeymoon, we can do that, too!"

Upon hearing his words, Kate slightly frowned.

The words of what DA Ed Shaw had said about the stolen $40,000 in evidence money rang in her ears: _After the kil-..uh shootings," Shaw had said, "I was informed that the money had disappeared along with Mr. Yuss."_

She looked at Donnie again, who had just stated he suddenly had unlimited amount of money hidden away.

_Could Donnie actually be involved with stealing the evidence money?_

_._

Later that night, Daniel was on the living room couch, still studying the file Kate had given to him. He was staring intently at the two fuzzy pictures of Gene Yuss when Max approached him.

"Doc, you ready to eat dinner yet?"

"Lewicki, take a look at the picture of Yuss," Daniel handed Max the picture of Yuss in a baseball cap, and then he handed a picture of Larry Stevenson, "You think Yuss and the victim look alike at all?"

"Hard to say, being that Yuss is in the shadows," Max stated, handing the picture back to him, "you've got a better picture?"

"This one," Daniel said, handing him the Santa Claus picture, "but it's hard to tell because he's in costume, "but look at the eyes."

"Yeah, they do look similar," Max stated, looking at the picture of Yuss and then at Larry Stevenson, "are you saying they are the same person?"

"No, it can't be," Daniel said, in deep thought, "because the baseball cap picture of Yuss showed him standing right next to Stevenson."

"Does Stevenson have a brother? Relative?" Max suggested, now handing back both pictures.

"No, Kate was very thorough, and according to the files, Stevenson was an orphan."

"So what does this all mean?" Max asked.

_"When seeking the subway of truth," suggested Poirot, "one must trail the right person in order to see the light at the end of the tunnel."_

'..._one must trail the right person_..."

Poirot was right. They only had one viable suspect and he would soon be released from the hospital.

He just hoped Kate wouldn't find out about his plans.

"What it means," Daniel stated decisively, "is that you and I are going to do some secret surveillance on Donnie Ryan."

"Sweeeet!" Max exclaimed, at the thought of playing FBI agent, too.

.

.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Surveillance

Chapter 9

Three days later Kate went to the hospital to pick up Donnie and take him home.

It was recommended that he stay in bed at the apartment for a week before resuming his job. She wasn't sure if she was going to look forward to waiting on Donnie while he recovered since she also had to deal with the investigation and also Internal Affairs, who still wanted answers to how she allowed Yuss to escape right under her nose.

When she got to his hospital room, she was surprised to see that Donnie already had a guest. It was a female and they had been obviously laughing at some inside joke. The woman was an attractive blonde with hazel eyes.

The two stopped jabbering and turned while Kate felt stupid just standing there.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you two," she stated, "perhaps I'll leave and come back later."

Donnie's expression showed he was surprised to see her.

"Kate, Kate! I'm glad you're here!" Donnie tried to sound enthused but he was clearly uncomfortable, "come over and meet Larry Stevenson's ex-wife!"

So luckily Kate was mistaken.

Donnie made the introductions, "Kate, this is Mary Stevenson. Mary, this is Kate Moretti."

Kate noticed how he left out the part that she was his fiancé. Now that Kate had a closer look at the other woman, she could see that Mary was probably in her mid 30's, slim and stylish but in a show-off kind of way.

"Oh, hello," Kate relaxed as she showed the appropriate mood, "And my condolences to you, Mrs. Stevenson."

"Thank you. And did you say Kate Moretti? The FBI Agent?" Mary gave her a cool assessment, "So you're the one who let Yuss the killer get away."

Not the nicest of people, Kate surmised. At least not to other _females._

"I can not comment on an ongoing investigation," Kate responded with the agency line.

"Hmmm..." the answer obviously didn't satisfy Mary, "I would think in this day and age and with all the advanced technology, it would be fairly easy to find someone. Especially if the person is a maniac killer like Yuss."

Kate was going to respond with something sarcastic until Donnie stepped in.

"Mary, I'm sure Kate has been working extremely hard with the investigation. And come to think of it, she might be able to find him quicker with your help," Donnie diplomatically suggested. He then turned to Kate, "Mary works in the main DA building as the receptionist."

That was news to Kate. So Donnie had known this Mary person for awhile.

Mary turned and gave him her brightest smile, "I'll do whatever I can to help, Donnie." her smiling face faded when she turned towards Kate, "Ask away, Miss Moretti."

"Being the receptionist at the main building, had you ever had a chance to meet Gene Yuss over at Building B?" Kate asked.

Mary pushed her hair back, "No, although I _have_ been over to the adjunct building various times. However, every time I'd passed Yuss' office, his door was shut."

"I find that rather odd," Kate said.

"What is odd; that I never bumped into Yuss?" Mary asked.

"No, that a receptionist would need to go _over_ to the adjunct building," Kate shrewdly responded as she gave a look over to Donnie.

"I offer many skills to many people," she flippantly remarked.

"I'm sure you do," Kate said, her tone sarcastic.

"Okeydokey!" Donnie tried to keep it casual, "Any other questions _pertaining to the investigation_ you'd like to ask?

Kate knew Donnie was right. She must keep focus on the case.

"Had your ex-husband ever mentioned Yuss to you, Mrs. Stevenson?" Kate inquired.

"Just small, unnecessary stories about Yuss," Mary said, now looking bored, "nothing that really stood out."

"It just so happens that I _love_ small, unnecessary stories," Kate said, folding her arms as if she had all the time in the world to wait it out, "go ahead and charm me."

Mary then explained how Larry used to tell her how cheap Yuss was, rarely wanting to pitch in for company gifts, or never wanting to dine out. Yuss never wanted to socialize with them at the bar after work, instead choosing to drink huge quantities of cranberry juice at his desk, which, according to Larry, made him disappear often to the men's room.

_For a split second, Kate's mind went off in a tangent. She recalled yesterday when she had been cleaning the cupboards in her kitchen, she had stumbled upon a half-empty bottle of cranberry juice hidden behind two unrefrigerated liter bottles of coke. At the time, she thought nothing of it. This, after all, was her fiancé; the man she was about to marry. Again. But she would ponder the fact about finding the cranberry juice later._

Kate turned back to Mary.

"And you're SURE you've never met Yuss," Kate questioned her, "not in an elevator, in the parking lot or when he had to visit the main building on business?"

"I know what the man looks like because I saw him from a distance at the Christmas party," Mary told her, "but _no_, I've never met the man in person. No means no."

"For certain people it may mean that," Kate stated sardonically.

There was awkwardness again.

"Well, I should get going," Mary stated at last, putting on a false friendly bravado. She nodded to Kate while giving a secret wink to Donnie, "Get well soon and come back to work. We miss you, Donnie!"

She blew him a kiss and then she was gone.

.

After Mary left, Donnie was the first to speak out.

"Well, someone got on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he commented, clearly insinuating her.

Kate narrowed her eyes, "Surely you're not implying _me_, are you?"

"Who else?" he rhetorically asked, "Kate, you were treating Mary as though she was a suspect!"

"Like I told _her_ and I'm reminding _you_, this is an ongoing investigation and anyone who is connected to the case is a person of interest. And speaking of that, you obviously see her as a person of interest, too!"

Donnie knew exactly where Kate was going with this.

"Kate," Donnie stated, "I know what you're thinking..."

"I assure you, Donnie, you have NO idea what I'm thinking," Kate stubbornly told him.

He wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"Kate, what is wrong with us? Why are we arguing over petty things? My friends were brutally murdered and I could have been, too!"

Kate wanted to continue to be mad at him; she knew it was because she once again had that feeling of not trusting him. But what good would it do to bring it up again, just as she was ready to take him back home? He was right. She was being petty.

She backed down, giving him a smile, "Sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, I noticed," Donnie wouldn't let her get away with it so easily, "you were downright rude to Mary."

Kate was going to make a snide comment, but she wisely chose to go a different route.

"Well, perhaps I was a bit harsh, Donnie, but seeing a person here with you who I didn't know just reminded me of someone else who may have known a friend," Kate said, saying each word deliberately slow.

Oh no, Donnie thought, he needed to tread lightly if he didn't want to argue again.

"Huh? What the hell does THAT mean?" he questioned, mentally putting up barriers.

Kate didn't blink as she looked directly at Donnie.

"Gene Yuss may have had some outside help."

.

A day later, Daniel was informed that Donnie was back home in Kate's apartment. It was time to do surveillance on him. If Donnie was involved with Yuss somehow, now would be the time he would make a move, when Kate was at work and he no longer had the 24/7 guard at his door.

"Hurry up, Lewicki!" Daniel yelled from the living room into the kitchen, "we don't have much time and I have a lecture this afternoon."

"Okay, okay!" Max said, as he came from the kitchen to the living room, carrying a backpack and two thermos, "I've just finished packing the binoculars and walkie-talkies, chopping the fruits, arranging the cheese and crackers in containers and brewing caffeinated and decaffeinated tea...and what did YOU do the entire time I was busy?"

Daniel held up two items in his hands.

"I was bringing together our entertainment," he told Max, "here's my book of crossword puzzles and here's your sociology textbook. You may not realize this, but sometimes doing a stakeout means sitting around for hours doing nothing."

"Don't worry, Doc, I've seen episodes of _Law and Order_," he informed Daniel. Then as he looked at the two books in Daniel's hand, he further commented, "...geez, a crossword puzzle book and a sociology textbook. We must be the _nerdiest_ surveillance team ever!"

.

Daniel had been wise enough to get a rental car. Max had imagined himself speeding along in a red hot sportcar convertible, so he was slightly disappointed to be driving a white 1990 reliable Volvo. Even so, they made sure to park it further down the block, facing the opposite way.

After 15 minutes of doing a stakeout in front of Kate's apartment, Max was already bored.

"Doc, why are you so certain that if Donnie was involved, he would make a move today?" Max questioned.

"Human nature," Daniel reasoned, "Donnie has been watched over 24/7 for almost a week now. Kate just left for work and today's his first day of freedom."

"Did you tell Kate we were doing this?" Max inquired.

"I didn't want to say anything to her until we have proof that Donnie is involved," Daniel said, "but I'm hoping he isn't. For Kate's sake."

After an hour, they were about to give up when-

Max grabbed Daniel's arm.

"What is it Lewicki?"

"Doc! I see him! He's leaving the apartment!"

Both of them watched as Donnie walked out of the apartment complex and headed east. His pace was slow and measured, probably because he was still weak from his wounds. Over his right shoulder was a small backpack.

"He's walking away from us!" Max was excited, "So, what do I do? What do I do?"

"I'm not sure! I haven't thought that far ahead yet!" Daniel admitted, sounding panicky but excited.

"Do I follow him in this car?" Max asked.

"No, he's walking too slow and we would be too obvious!" Daniel decided, "why don't you get out and follow him on foot?"

Max looked accusingly at Daniel, "_Me_? Why _me_? Your leg broken or something?"

Daniel let out a frustrated moan.

"Alright, Lewicki,_I'll_ follow him!" he opened the passenger side of the door, "but as I tail him, I want you to slowly follow me in the car, keeping a safe distance away," he handed Max the walkie-talkie, "and stay in touch!"

Kate and Donnie's apartment was located in the upscale area of Lincoln Park. Daniel watched as Donnie crossed Southport Street and headed on the westbound stop on Fullerton Street. The cell phone in his backpack must have rang, for Donnie got it out and soon he was talking as he waited at the bus stop.

Daniel immediately got on his walkie-talkie, "He's taking the bus! Lewicki, you need to pick me up! Hurry! Before he boards it and we lose him!"

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," Max responded. And before he let the button off on his walkie-talkie, he added, "This is fun!"

But all Daniel could think about was that Donnie was looking awfully suspicious.

By now, Donnie was off his cell phone. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived. Daniel quickly got back into the passenger side of the Volvo. Pushing aside the snacks and books, he retrieved the binoculars.

"Do you see him, Doc?" Max asked, "What's happening?"

"I see him!" Daniel said, "he's seated three rows from the back. So far all by himself."

The bus then proceeded on its way and Max followed behind, keeping roughly 30 yards away. It continued down on Halstead and made another stop.

"Doc! Doc!" Max was tugging on Daniel's arm.

Daniel lowered the binoculars, "What? What's the excitement? You better be suffering a heart attack!"

"Look who's boarding the bus!"

Daniel didn't need his binoculars. They both watched as the man with the baseball cap, wiry hair and mustache with beard got on board and walked down the main aisle of the bus. And then in a bus only half-filled with passengers, they witnessed the man take a seat right next to Donnie.

"Doc! Did you see _that_?" Max asked dramatically, "I think Yuss just took a seat next to Donnie!"

.

.

_(A/N: I saw the series finale. Ugh. Talk about coming in with a bang and going out with a whimper!)_

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

The Chase

Chapter 10

Daniel and Max had followed Donnie to a bus stop and now they think psycho killer Gene Yuss had entered the bus and sat next to him.

"So is it him?" Max asked excitedly as he made sure the Volvo followed the bus closely, even driving in the bus lane at times, "is that really Yuss sitting next to Donnie?"

Daniel held the binoculars as close to his eyes as possible.

"I can't tell."

"What do you mean you can't tell?" Max asked impatiently, as he made a right hand turn when the bus did it first, "aren't you looking through a pair of binoculars?"

"It's not the Hubble Telescope, Lewicki! Besides this guy is wearing a beard and Yuss only had a mustache. Of course, that beard could be a disguise," Daniel analyzed, "I'm still trying to get around the possibility that it could be Yuss. Could it really be that easy that in the middle of a city-wide manhunt, a suspected killer just nonchalantly gets on a bus and then sits right next to one of the victims?"

"That's because you're thinking too logically, Doc! There's a reason why we say a killer does crazy stuff! Because he's cra-cra! Anyway, my money is on that it IS Yuss and we are just one vehicle away from nabbing him! Just tell me if anything exciting happens on the bus, like Donnie pulverizes the dude or vice versa."

"Nothing much is going on now," Daniel stated as he continued to peer into the binoculars, "Wait... Donnie just handed over a paper bag from his backpack to the other guy!"

"Really, Doc_?_" Max was really getting excited now, "_You think it might be a bomb_?"

"Killers usually use the same method of killing, so I doubt it's a bomb. And it usually doesn't come in a paper bag, either."

"Riiiight! Okay, Doc, just keep looking and maybe the guy will-" he interrupted himself as he looked in the rearview mirror, "...uh...oh-oh.."

From behind him, he saw flashing lights. And as it approached directly behind him, he heard the sirens as well.

"The guy didn't even bother to open the paper bag," Daniel was too involved looking through the binoculars to notice, "in fact..." now he paused for his ears perked up, "Lewicki, is that a siren I hear?"

"Glad your hearing is good, Doc. It's the cops. I've gotta pull over."

Daniel immediately brought the binoculars down, clearly not understanding, "No, don't! Why? You weren't speeding!"

"No I wasn't," Max stated calmly, "but I made the unfortunate move of driving in the bus lane. I believe that's a no-no in CopLand!"

Daniel panicked.

They were so close to breaking the investigation wide open.

"No, you can't do that, Lewicki...we'll lose the bus!"

"Oh, so you want to take the chance that I, as a young black dude, could outrun the police? It won't end well for me, I guarantee it!"

Daniel made a snap decision.

"Fine! Then pull over and stop the car," Daniel suggested, "I'll follow the bus on foot!"

"On foot? Okay, but then, you better take my cellphone!" insisted Max, who started to hand it over.

"So I can call you from jail?" Daniel asked as Max pulled over.

"No! So you can take pictures!" Max yelled out frustrated as Daniel unbuckled his seat belt.

"I don't _know_ how to take a picture with a cellphone, remember?" Daniel stated as he rejected the cellphone and quickly opened the passenger side door.

He began running. From behind him, he heard the blaring sirens stop and a police officer yelling something and Max shouting back that he was a consultant of the FBI and if they could only contact Agent Kate Moretti...

Daniel didn't hear anymore of Max's situation, for he was thinking of what was occurring in front of him, not behind him. He followed the bus and ran down Lincoln Avenue. Luckily there were few pedestrians on the sidewalk, otherwise he knew he would leave a slew of fallen bodies behind. He continued on, his legs working at top speed.

He ran another two blocks and then he turned the corner and suddenly in front of him he saw four buses in the bus lane in addition to two taxis and three cars. Daniel paused to catch his breath he looked for bus number 151. None of those buses had that number.

Damn! Breathing heavily, he doubled over from sheer exhaustion, Daniel knew it was hopeless. He had lost the bus. Tiredly he returned back to where he last left Max.

.

When he returned back to Max, there were two additional police cars, but everything seemed cleared up, for the police seemed to be getting ready to leave. Max was talking on his cellphone as well as the police transmitter. He handed the transmitter back to the police just as Daniel walked up.

"You missed it all, Doc," Max stated calmly, "but I thanked each police officer for protecting the sanctity of bus lanes!"

"Well, you've got more accomplished than me," Daniel stated, "I can't believe I've lost the bus! I've should have started sooner; run faster."

From behind him, he heard a familiar female voice.

"...And if you had started sooner and run faster, it would only mean you would have ended up being tired sooner and faster," Kate said.

Kate!

But of course, Lewicki had to call someone who had the power to get him out of getting a ticket. Who better than an FBI agent?

Daniel didn't know whether to be elated or fearful as he turned to look at her.

She sure didn't look happy with him.

.

Half an hour later, Kate had sent Max home and she had driven Daniel back to the university since he would be starting a lecture in an hour and a half. Throughout the entire drive, she didn't say a word to him, but her bottom lip sticking out told Daniel everything he needed to know.

As he sat behind his desk in his office, Kate watched him, thinking of what she would say to him.

"By the way, Max told me about you two following Donnie and what happened on the bus, " she told him in a matter of fact way, as if she were discussing an investigation with a fellow agent, "I had sent some agents over to stop the bus and they were able to stop it at the end of line."

Daniel perked up, "And?"

"And it was truly the end of the line," Kate sounded tired, "Neither Donnie nor this mysterious man was on it. We questioned the driver, but he wasn't able to give us anything," she sighed, "so once again, the budget for my investigation balloons out of control and we have nothing to show for it."

Daniel got up from behind his desk and went sat in the other visitor's chair, right next to Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I had been watching Donnie. It's just...something didn't seem right. But really, I was hoping that nothing would happen and if something suspicious HAD happened, I would be the first one to tell you that."

She stared straight ahead, "Do you think Donnie suspected that you were following him? Because, you know, if he did, he would also think that I was the one who put you up to this."

"No, I doubt he realized he was being watched; he never looked my way," Daniel told her.

She turned to him. Her eyes had lost their luminous sparkle and he could see the slight bags under her eyes. She shook her head as if she didn't want to hear any more excuses.

"What is it with men?" she asked in a defeated tone, "why must they always be hiding something?"

She then turned away and looked down on her lap.

Daniel's heart ached. She looked so lost; this strong, independent woman who wanted to make a difference in the world.

"Kate," he humbly stated, "I may not have handled everything the right way, but I want you to know that my intentions were in the right place. All I ever wanted to do was help you. Just like all the times you had helped me."

He gently reached over and touched her cheek. Kate's cheek immediately reddened as she slowly turned to look at him. There was something about the look of his comforting eyes that gripped her; that made warmth spread throughout the inside of her body.

For the first time in a long time, when Daniel looked in her eyes, he read understanding in them; that she wasn't angry with him, though she had a right to be. Right now, if he could, he wanted to reach over and put his arms around her and hold her until she trembled with happiness. Then he would tell her she was the most remarkable woman he had ever met.

But he had no right to even think those thoughts.

"Kate, I need to know...are we good now?"

Slightly embarrassed at what just occurred, she slowly nodded and he looked relieved.

"So, Daniel, tell me...did you _really_ tried to outrun a bus?" this time her tone sounded teasing and she had a touch of a smile on her.

Things _were_ good between them.

"It's to be expected that the bus would beat me," he straight-faced,"I've never even been able to even outrun a turtle."

Kate's eyes lit up, telling him that she enjoyed the bantering.

"So you never stood a chance against the bus?" she asked.

"The first 50 yards I ran like the wind," Daniel told her, "it's the next 42,000 yards that was challenging."

Kate laughed.

And her entire body relaxed.

"You know, Daniel," she said truthfully, "I still don't want to believe Donnie is involved, but today you've shown me that maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought. I've left him a phone message and hopefully he'll call back. In the meantime, maybe we should have an officer stationed in an unmarked car out in front of my apartment. I'll explain to Donnie it's for his own protection. Meanwhile I can get a warrant for his recent calls. Max told me he made a call on his cellphone on the way to the bus stop. It certainly wasn't to me, so I assume he was talking to that man."

Daniel was encouraged.

"Maybe we could also follow the money," he suggested, "After all, there's still $40,000 missing."

"It certainly didn't go into Donnie bank account," Kate said, leaving Daniel surprised that she had already checked his account. That told him that she had suspicions as well, "but maybe I need to search deeper and see if he has opened any offshore accounts," she decided, "and if I find one, he'll have a _lot_ of explaining to do!"

At that thought, she seemed to sadden a bit but Daniel could completely understood. After all, her entire world has been turned upside down with this case. At best, even if Donnie were clean, it would take some time for her to trust him again.

If this is what love did to a person, Daniel knew why he had shied away from this emotion.

"This whole point may be moot, however," Kate said, still trying to sound objective, "it may be that Donnie just up and disappeared. Just like Yuss. But I hardly doubt it."

Daniel had to admit. Kate really stood steadfastly by Donnie's side. Of course, what other choice did she have?

"I'm glad you have so much faith in Donnie, Kate."

"It's not all about faith; I didn't get to tell you yet," she explained, "I have some evidence that Donnie was not involved with the killings at all."

Daniel lifted an eyebrow, "I'm actually relieved to hear that," he said truthfully, "what is this proof?"

"Before Larry Stevenson was shot, he made a call to 911," Kate told him, "and it showed that Donnie had no knowledge of-"

Just then Kate's cellphone rang. Daniel and she exchanged tentative glances before she looked at the caller ID. By her placated expression, Daniel knew who was on the other line.

She brought the phone to her ear.

"Donnie?"

.

_._

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

The Talk

Chapter 11

As he sat in his office, Daniel pretended to be busy with his school work while he waited for Kate to finish her phone conversation with Donnie. He purposely tried not to eavesdrop, especially since it was obvious they were not talking about anything that had to do with the Yuss murder investigation. At last she hung up.

"Everything alright in the homefront?" asked Daniel, still keeping his head down, as if he were more interested in the piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh yes, fine. Donnie just called to say he was getting restless at home and anxious to get back to work," Kate said, "He just wanted to know where I put car his keys. I purposely hid them so he couldn't go anywhere while he's recuperating. But of course, it just makes him complain more about being cooped up in the apartment."

Kate pursed her lips, looking unhappy.

"So Donnie is pretending he had been home all day," Daniel said out loud what she had been thinking.

"Yes," she said, and didn't care to say more, meaning the subject was closed.

Daniel decided to approach it from a different angle.

"Are you going to ask Donnie how he was able to stay in bed AND meet with Yuss on the bus at the same time?" he asked.

Kate sighed, "Daniel, we don't even know if that was _Yuss_ he met up with!"

"But he did lie, Kate."

She shrugged, "if I confront him, he could just deny it."

"But he's hiding information from you," Daniel pointed out, "and he is still considered a _sus-_...never mind."

"A _suspect; _that's what you were going to say, isn't it?" she finished his thought for him, "the only problem is...I would have to tell him where I got this information and I don't think I want to do that."

"What? So the reason you're not confronting Donnie is...you're trying to protect me?"

She didn't deny it, "In a roundabout way, yes."

Daniel looked pleased.

"Thanks for that, however, you do need to get him to talk, Kate. There are so many holes in this investigation; it's like Swiss cheese. Maybe the agent part of you could think of a _clever _way to get him to admit he had not been home all day and maybe that will lead to him to telling you whatever errand he was on, which in turn will make him reveal who he had met up with on the bus."

"So in other words, trick him," she surmised.

"You do it with suspects all the time," Daniel was quick to point out.

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" she asked him, "besides, like I had mentioned before, I have some evidence that swayed me that Donnie probably wasn't involved in the killing."

"I'm open to whatever proof you have of Donnie's innocence," Daniel challenged her.

Kate reached down and began rummaging through her briefcase. Finding what she wanted. She placed a tape recorder on Daniel's desk.

"Is this the recording of call that Larry Stevenson made to 911?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, before adding, "And it's proof that Donnie was unaware of the shootings that took place that morning."

The recording went:

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

_(There is a sound of footsteps. A door slams.)_

_Larry's desperate voice came through loud and clear, "This is Larry Stevenson at the DA's office, building B! __One of our workers, Gene Yuss has gone mad and he's shooting at us! Help me!"_

_"I'm sending units now. Can you get somewhere safe?"_

_(There is some yelling, followed by the sound of a door bursting open)_

_Larry sounded frantic, "He's already shot Mary Ann, Donnie...nooooooooo!"_

_(A shot is fired.)_

_The 911 operator's voice remained calm, "Mr. Stevenson?"_

_(No response.)_

_She attempts again, "Mr. Stevenson?"_

_(Footsteps running away and then silence.)_

Kate then shuts off the recorder.

Daniel and Kate were quiet for a time as they contemplated the last few seconds of Larry Stevenson's life. The silence was deafening.

Kate put the recorder away.

"As you can hear from the 911 call," she pointed out at last, "it appears from Mr. Stevenson's distraught call that Yuss acted alone. He, Mary Ann and Donnie were definitely meant to be tragic victims of a shooting. Therefore, whatever you witnessed on that bus, it could _not _have been Donnie conversing with Yuss."

"I'm glad," Daniel stated quietly, "for your sake."

He seemed so sincere. Kate looked at his caring expression and some sweet emotions churned inside of her.

"Thank you," she said.

He looked puzzled at her words, "_Thank you?"_ he repeated, "for what?"

"For being there for me instead of berating me for not acting like an agent," her voice slightly trembled. She wasn't used to being so vulnerable.

This time she purposely reached out to touch his arm, to feel his strength in hope that some of it would rub off on her, too.

For Daniel, he had a different reaction. It twisted his heart because he knew she and Donnie would soon be married.

"You know I will be there for you, Kate. After all, we're friends." It was difficult for him to get the last word out.

"Daniel, I know you have some doubts about Donnie, but I want to, no, _need_ to trust him," she tried hard to get her point across, "Donnie and I have been through so much."

But Daniel certainly had his doubts when it came to Donnie. Donnie had acted strangely at the hospital and then once home, he had snuck out, met up and then handed over something suspicious to a man who eerily resembled a killer. But Daniel didn't feel like talking about all his suspicions with Kate.

"You know, Kate," Daniel said, feeling uncomfortable about the entire situation, "Donnie's lucky to have someone like you."

And he truly meant that.

She gave him an uneasy smile.

"I sometimes feel that way, myself," she admitted, "especially lately. It's the same kind of feeling I had the first time when he...well,... when he cheated on me during our first marriage. Back then, however, I _did_ work crazy hours and he promised he had changed," she shook her head sadly.

Daniel felt awkward talking about these thoughts with Kate. He knew he could not be objective.

"You were good to give him a second chance, Kate."

She shrugged, "Maybe, but after all this, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. It's all comes down to one thing for me; do I trust him? And the answer is, _I have to_, because otherwise I would have to leave him for good."

She had never been so forthright with anyone before. It was hard for her to admit her former failures and her self-doubts now. But she knew Daniel would understand.

"I get that, Kate," he said softly, "and you shouldn't be lied to by _anyone,_ because the worst part of being lied to is knowing that you weren't worth the truth."

Tears surfaced in her eyes, "Exactly."

Daniel couldn't stand it. She was breaking his heart.

Just then, his office door opened and Max stuck his head in.

"Doc, you ready to go?" Max asked him.

He looked awkwardly from Daniel to Kate. He noticed immediately the tension in the room.

"Yeah, Lewicki," said Daniel, standing and putting on his coat, "Just give me a second."

Max stepped in and greeted Kate as Daniel was now shoving papers in his briefcase and Kate worked to recover by saying how allergies really make her tear up.

"Oh, by the way," Kate told Daniel, "there was one more thing about that phone call I had with Donnie. I told him I would go to work late tomorrow and stay late because on top of all the work I need to do, Internal Affairs is breathing down my back, too."

Daniel tilted his head, puzzled, "Uh, okay. And you're telling me that...because?"

"_Because, _Daniel" her eyes lit up with mischief, "... I'm letting Donnie know I'll be working late. That means he'll be free from until late evening tomorrow to do what he pleases. That'll give you a _second_ chance to watch him run his 'errand'.

Max instantly got it, "Alright! That means another stakeout!"

_Kate is wonderful and brilliant,_ Daniel smiled. He appreciated the fact that though she hoped Donnie was innocent of everything, the agent part of her was putting her faith in Daniel that he'd either prove her right or wrong.

And he would not let her down.

"You really _are _an excellent agent, after all, aren't you?" Daniel was still smiling.

"It's only because I know how to pick the right people to assist me," she sounded grateful as she looked at Max and then Daniel, "and Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have a good lecture tomorrow."

.

The next day, Daniel looked around at the roomful of eager, young minds as he began his lecture.

"Let's say," he theorized, "that you are at a bus stop. The bus arrives and there you are, juggling your groceries, school books and your laptop. It's quite an ordeal for you. Then a stranger comes up to you and says, '_Here I'll help you. Let me hold your laptop for you." _Do you trustingly hand it over to that person?_"_

"Only if you want your private information eventually deleted," Max volunteered, as everyone chuckled.

"The part of the brain responsible for trustworthiness is the amygdala," he pointed to a diagram of the brain and the two hot spots known as the amygdala, "And these two almond-shaped groups of nuclei helps us determine whether or not to trust someone. In fact, it is critically important to us that we can tell whether a face is trustworthy even before we consciously are able to study it, or to know that person."

"So knowing who to trust is like a sixth sense?" Phyllis asked.

"In some ways," Daniel responded, "but it's more scientific. The amygdala in your brain works quickly to decide if you should trust a person. That is because when you're confronted with a threat, you want to be able to act quickly and so therefore the amygdala is processing trustworthiness as if it were a threat, which it is. In other words, the amygdala works to keep us safe, to give us the best chance of surviving a bit longer, which may mean keeping away from untrustworthy people."

"So why didn't it keep me away from this horrible date I had last Tuesday?" student Lorena asked, amid some chuckles.

Daniel smiled, "That's where we get into the science of 'gut-feelings'. Untrustworthy people can spark a sense of unease, but that feeling can be overridden. More elaborate processing in your mind can occur which is conscious on our part. It involves lots of cognitive processes such as memory, reasoning and emotional attachment. So trust your initial reactions until a person can prove or disprove their trustworthiness to you through their behavior."

He lectured for another half an hour.

"Before I assign the homework, I need the person in the red shirt to awaken," he stated, acknowledging the student who always seemed to nod off, as a few snickers could be heard.

Anderson quickly sat up, "What? Did I miss something?"

"You've missed my lecture on _trust_, Mr. Anderson," Daniel explained, "so I decided to summarize it quickly for you."

From behind his lectern, Daniel held up an empty drinking glass for the entire class to see, "Pretend your hand is the amygdala and it's responsible holding this drinking glass, which in this case, represents the feeling of _'trust'._"

He then let go of the glass he had been holding.

_CRASHHHHHH!_

Immediately it went crashing to the ground, shattering in many pieces.

No one breathed a word.

"Trust is very delicate, isn't it?" he rhetorically asked, "so if you only remember one thing today, keep in mind that _trust _is like that glass on the floor...once it's broken, it can't be repaired. It can only be replaced."

.

With the lecture over, Daniel put his papers in the briefcase and quickly strode out of the classroom. He looked at his watch; he had run overtime. And where was Max?

When he got into his office, he noticed a phone message from Max. Strange that Lewicki hadn't shown up in the class this morning. Reading the 'While You Were Out' pink paper was the message 'Important!' from Lewicki. Daniel picked up his phone and dialed Max's cellphone.

Max picked up immediately, "Doc! Doc!"

"And what happened to you, Lewicki?" Daniel stated, "I didn't see you earlier at my lecture. Getting sick and tired of them already?"

"Nothing like that, Doc!" Max stated, sounding very excited, "It's happening again!"

Daniel scowled, "Happening again? What are you talking about?"

"_Doc, it's our person of interest_..." Max whispered it, as if he were telling Daniel a confidential secret, _"He's leaving the house again with that backpack and he's headed in the same direction as last time!"_

Daniel couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

But this time he would not blow it with the person most important in his life.

"I'm calling Kate!"

.

.

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Hidden Away

Chapter 12

So Donnie was covertly on the move again.

Max was following Donnie in the rented Volvo. Naturally, Donnie would have recognized Kate's car, so Kate kept a safe distance behind Max's car, communicating with Max through speaker phone.

"Donnie is headed down the exact same way as yesterday," Max announced by cellphone as he made a turn, "he took the bus and is going all the way to Lincoln Avenue again!"

"Okay," Kate told him, "now hang up your cellphone so that you can concentrate on tailing him. Let me know if anything new develops And whatever you do, don't lose him!"

"Sure thing," Max said, "Man, I love playing detective!"

Kate drove silently on, with Daniel sitting on the passenger side.

At last he turned to Kate, "Kate, you sure you want to be here? What you may find out about Donnie, you might not like."

When she turned to him, she looked so tantalizingly vulnerable. It took his breath away.

"At least I'll know the truth," she turned back to face the traffic, her head high.

Daniel turned away from her because otherwise, he'd do something crazy like grab her hand for comfort. As he gazed forward, however, he heard a familiar voice coming from the back seat of Kate's car.

_"Ahhhh, the complications of love!" Hercule Poirot stated. Daniel turned around in time to see Poirot sniffing a rose boutonnière before pinning it on his lapel, "something we try to avoid, yet it keeps calling us back! But perhaps it is because to be alone means the mind will shrink away, leaving a person to only hear his own thoughts. Or his own illusions."_

"That is advice I really don't need," Daniel accidentally blurted out loud.

Kate snapped her head to look at him, "What? What advice?"

Before Daniel could make up an excuse, the phone rang and when Kate answered it, Max's voice was suddenly yelling out of the cellphone.

"Get ready for the next exciting level! Our person of interest is getting off the bus!"

Kate leaned forward as she spoke into the speaker phone, "Is he with anyone?"

There was a pause, "Nope, doesn't look to be," Max stated, "this time I'm parking and I won't lose him!"

"Where is your car park, Max?" Kate asked him, "I'll park there and wait for your further instructions."

He informed her of his location and Kate drove over there. Maneuvering her vehicle, she parallel parked directly behind Max's car. All they could do now is wait.

Kate turned off the engine. She was silent, but from her expression, she was in deep thought. Daniel didn't know what to say, so he stared straight ahead.

In the quietness of the car, Kate finally blurted out, "I'm thinking of calling off the wedding."

Upon hearing the words, Daniel at first felt a lightness to his heart, but it quickly dissipated. This wasn't a moment to be happy. He didn't know how he should respond to the news.

"Your silence is telling me that this is extremely awkward for you to hear," Kate said. She then turned to him, "but to be truthful, Daniel, I've been so dedicated to my work, I haven't had a lot of time to develop friendships with women, " she turned to give him an awkward smile. so, basically, you've become my best friend."

He swallowed hard, "I...I think of you as a best friend, too," Daniel lied, since he knew it was more than that.

"Really?" Kate seemed pleased, but soon enough her smile disappeared, "and regarding Donnie, I do love him and I guess I always will, and...I'm even if he's involved with Yuss, but it's just... it's just that I feel I can't trust him! Maybe I've always felt that way about him. He's always been a little secretive, but I thought it was just part of the nature of his job. But I see now that it really is a part of _him_ and if we can't tell each other everything and rely on one another, then we shouldn't be together, right?"

She wasn't asking a rhetorical question.

"That's not for me to answer, Kate," he said, "but I know you'll do the right thing. All I can tell you is that your heart's in the right place."

She turned and studied Daniel's face. And once again, she felt warmth permeate throughout her body.

"My heart's in the right place? Thanks, Daniel, I needed to hear that."

"Well, it's true... except you've also done a great job of always hiding it there, too."

Kate tilted her head, not sure how she should take what Daniel had said, and not sure she really should find out. Her head was already so full of other ideas and facts that she felt it was ready to explode.

She didn't have to ponder any longer for her phone then rang and suddenly both of them were all about the case again as she answered it.

"Max?"

"Destination accomplished!" he said, sounding quite pleased with himself, "I just saw Donnie entering some type of brown building on the corner of Addison Street and Western Avenue."

"I know exactly that area, we'll be right there," Kate stated as she hung up and started up the car again and maneuvered it back on the street. Ten minutes later she and Daniel had arrived at the designated corner.

There was only one building matching that description at that corner. It was a 1980's style two story stucco building with a long wheelchair ramp on the side. Elm trees the surrounded the place. It gave the area a tranquil, welcoming feeling.

They needed to park and walk up to a small plaque by the door to figure out what kind of business was conducted in the building. Max was already there, so he had read the plaque.

"It says here that the name of this place is 'Park City Cancer Center'," he informed them, "Do you think maybe Yuss used this as a cover to hideout?"

"We'll never know until we go inside," Kate said, as she began walking towards the entrance.

.

Kate boldly walked up to the counter and asked the receptionist where she might find a Mr. Donnie Ryan.

The receptionist behind the desk recognized the name immediately.

"You'll find Mr. Ryan in room 142," she told them, without referring to any records. She pointed them in the right direction and then she got back to her work.

They walked down a long hallway and the place reminded them more of an apartment complex than a hospital facility. There were several people walking about; some were just regular people probably visiting and others were employees.

One man approaching them had a beard and looked exactly like the man they saw on the bus with Donnie the first time Daniel and Max was following him.

"Hey!" Max leaned into to Daniel and Kate, trying to not make it seem obvious, "Isn't that _the guy_? Could it be Yuss? Kate, you need to have him arrested!"

But Kate nixed that idea.

"On what grounds, Max? Of walking down the aisle of a cancer center?"

By then, the man had walked past them, totally oblivious to the fact that he was the subject of their conversation. As he continued on, he didn't notice the three pair of eyes that turned to watch his back.

"So we just let him go?" Max asked.

"For now, Lewicki," Daniel responded and then pointed out, "besides did you see what he wore? A uniform from this place; he's definitely an employee here. If that was actually Yuss, how could he have found employment so quickly?"

"He could have stolen the uniform from the employee stockroom," Max theorized.

"But then the other employees would've called him out on it," Kate pointed out.

"-and, Lewicki, what you've just stated only verifies that you have been watching too many spy shows," Daniel stated.

Max looked unconvinced. He definitely wanted to see some action today, "Yeah, but-"

"Let him go," Kate said, more interesting in finding Donnie. She walked a ways, "here it is, room 142."

And she knock on the door.

"Come in!" they all heard Donnie's voice from the inside, shouting out through the door.

.

Daniel, Kate and Max entered. Immediately they spotted Donnie seated next to the bed, giving looks of encouragement to a slight blonde-haired woman in her early 30's. She looked as if in healthier days she would have been considered beautiful, but the ravages of cancer had taken its toll and she looked frail and sickly.

Donnie stood.

"Kate..." he looked totally shocked, "how did you...what are you doing here?" He then gave a quick glance at Daniel and Max and asked accusingly, "Were the _three_ of you following me?"

The blonde haired lady spoke out, her voice sounding soft yet tired.

"So, you're... Kate?" she tried to smile, but it seemed an effort, "you're just like Donnie described you."

Kate stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm Kate," she politely greeted the ill woman, "and you are...?"

"Let _me_ make all the introductions," Donnie stated, "Kate, Daniel and Max," he motioned to the person in bed, "I'd like you to meet my ex-wife, Stacy."

Kate looked completely shocked, "Your EX-wife?"

"Yes," Stacy verified, her voice sounding even more tired, "I married Donnie after you divorced him the first time. I'm sorry if I don't have much energy to receive visitors this afternoon. I've just had my third round of chemo this week."

Donnie looked tenderly at Stacy, "and she's done very well so far. Not a complaint from her at all," he then faced Kate, and his expression turned more serious, "is there a way I can talk to you, privately in the hallway, Kate?"

Kate determinedly lifted her head.

"Anything you have to say, you can say to my friends," she stated.

Donnie nodded, "Fair enough. I suppose Kate, you must have some questions for me."

That was definitely an understatement. Kate didn't want any drama, especially in front of someone so sickly as Stacy, but yes, there were so many unanswered questions, especially as to why he kept this part of his life so secret from her.

"Donnie, you never told me you had re-married after we divorced."

He looked as if he didn't want to answer, and when he did, his expression was sorrowful.

"I was lonely, Kate," he explained, "and Stacy was there to pick up the pieces," he looked lovingly Stacy's way, "she was kind and she listened to me and I was her whole world. I loved that about her and we got married. Then she became sick, and well, truthfully, we got a divorce so that she could be covered with government funded health insurance."

"Donnie didn't want the divorce," Stacy added, "but I didn't want him paying the medical bills for the rest of his life."

Kate couldn't believe everything that was happening. It was like a nightmare, yet it explained so much. His distractions, his secrecy.

"So you two never wanted to get a divorce?" she asked, realizing that she may have been used.

Stacy took a deep breath in and out before she responded, "It's not like that, Kate. You'll always be his one and only. I came into the relationship, eyes wide opened. I know I could never fill that void that you made when you left. But I was happy with what he could offer me and now I'm dying. It won't be long. You were his first, and hopefully, his last. I've accepted that fact. He deserves to be with the one he truly loves. I want him to be happy."

The explanation seemed to take the last of the strength as she closed her eyes and laid her head deeper into the pillow. Her face had turned colorless. Donnie leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"Rest now, Stace," he said as he brushed some hair away from her face. He turned to face the other three people, "let's go out to the hallway."

When they got out the hallway, Max was the first to speak.

"Before you say anything else, I just gotta know," Max looked directly at Donnie, "who was that bearded guy we saw you with on the bus yesterday?"

It took a while for Donnie to understand.

"You mean Kurt?" Donnie said as realization set in, "You mean, you were following me yesterday too?"

He looked accusingly at Kate.

"You answer Max's question first," she told him.

Donnie sighed and gave a logical explanation, "Kurt is a nurse here at the center. Stacy had an adverse reaction to the chemo so I went out to get some special medication and he met me halfway to retrieve it and administer it to her, okay?" he sounded impatient,

Kate had a very confused look.

"Donnie, I don't understand why you didn't explain any of this to me," she stated, "especially the part about being previously married."

Donnie sounded defensive, "and _what_, risk losing you again? At what part during our second time around relationship could I have told you and you not walk away? When I had first asked you to give us a shot, during our courtship, when I proposed or during our engagement? Tell me which of those times would have been the best time to tell you?"

Kate looked away. She had no answer.

And that gave Donnie his opening.

"Katie pie, don't be mad."

She looked at him, "So many reasons not to trust you, Donnie."

"But I didn't lie to you Kate."

"Omission is lying, Donnie."

He tried another angle.

Kate, don't you see? I've kept quiet about the marriage with Stacy for HER sake. She needed my support."

Kate quickly blinked, "Is that the truth?"

"Yes! She wanted me to be happy! And I could only be happy with you! Please, Kate, don't give up on us!"

Kate had to admit, Donnie was showing he had a big heart.

"It's good that you can care for others," she admitted.

"I can," Donnie concurred, seeing now that he had a chance, "You're always talking about how self centered I could be, well, here's the other side of me," he took her hand, "Katie pie, tell me that you understand and that I have a chance with you."

Daniel hated to, but he interrupted this private scene, "Look, Max and I should head out."

Max gave Daniel the _'but this is the good part'_ look.

Kate barely noticed them leaving as her attention was on Donnie.

"Sure," she vaguely stated, "Later, Daniel; bye Max."

And the last image Daniel had of the two of them was Donnie holding Kate's hand, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

So of course, that meant Kate would forgive him.

And the wedding would go on as scheduled.

.

.

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was another typical morning for Max and Daniel as they sat for breakfast except for one minor thing.

Daniel wasn't his usual self; he wasn't even up to working on his crossword puzzle. Instead he merely concentrated on eating his cottage cheese and fresh fruits in utter silence. It was driving Max crazy. He felt he had to say something.

"Hey, Doc," Max said, "I've got another joke for you."

"No thanks," Daniel said, forking a kiwi in his mouth.

"No, you'll love this one! It's educationally related!" Max cleared his voice, "Okay, here goes. _What did the English teacher say when she discovered she had three Marys in her class?"_

"Nope," Daniel answered.

Max looked frustrated, "What kind of answer is that?"

"The kind of answer I give when I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Doc! Just give it one try. You won't be disappointed, I promise! So..._What did the English teacher say when she discovered she had three Marys in her class?"_

"Hmmm," but Daniel really didn't seem to be thinking very hard, "...how about, _'I'm sick and tired of all these bloody Marys!'_?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"No, Doc!...when I said '_English_' teacher, I didn't mean as in '_British'!_ I meant as in the subject of 'English'! So let's try that again: _What did the English teacher say when she discovered she had three Marys in her class?"_

Daniel looked disinterested, "Oh, who knows?...How about, _'the more, the merrier!_'?"

Max's face fell, "I don't believe it, you've actually got the answer right!"

"Good, so can I eat in silence?" Daniel was unimpressed.

But Max was determined to have a good morning.

"How about card tricks?" Max asked as he reached for his back pocket.

"No, Lewicki, I don't think I really want to..."

Max held out the stack like a fan, "Go ahead; pick a card, any card!"

"I pick...credit card." Daniel stated.

Max put away the cards, knowing it was useless to engage Daniel in anything.

"You know, Doc, you shouldn't let the idea of Kate getting married be such a downer for you."

Daniel looked directly at Max,who had managed to hit the nail on its head, "Sorry, Max."

Max did a double take, "Did you just apologize to me, Doc?"

"I'm not sure."

Max looked pleased, "I never thought-"

"-Max?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I only apologized so that I could have the last word."

Nevertheless, Max was satisfied and Daniel had to hide his smile as he took a bite of his kiwi.

.

It was noontime and Daniel was now in his office, correcting papers. He had always liked the quietude of his office with its hundreds of books lined against the wall and his solid oak desk. This time of the day was especially appealing when the rays of the afternoon sun spilled into the room, giving it a nice, saturated color.

Yet Daniel was having trouble concentrating on the paper in front of him.

_"Affairs of the heart are most complicated, est-ce pas?" asked Poirot, who suddenly appeared across from Daniel's desk. This time he had a rose boutonnière in his hand and sniffed it before pinning it on his lapel._

"You again," Daniel stated with little emotions.

_"Yes, certainement, __moi__," he took off his hat and made a bow, so that all Daniel could see is the top of his slightly balding head, "and I am here to say that love is something we try to avoid, yet it keeps calling us back. But perhaps we keep yearning for it because to be alone means the mind will shrink away, leaving a person with to only hear his own thoughts. Or his own illusions."_

Daniel picked up his pen and pretended to be immersed in writing, "if I wanted romance advice, I'd be hallucinating Natalie or Dr. Phil at this moment."

_Poirot politely replaced his hat on his head, "Let me remind you of one thing, Dr. Pierce. It is __you __who have summoned me, and not the other way around," he pointedly told him._

Daniel put his pen down to concentrate on his hallucination.

"Alright," he acknowledged, "If I had purposely summoned you, to what purpose did I do that, Inspector Poirot?"

_Poirot broke out in a big smile, "Ahhh, now we are getting somewhere, my friend!" He held out his hand and pointed to the sunny part of Daniel's desk while exclaiming these opaque words, "You've summoned me for the next clue in the Yuss investigation!"_

Daniel lifted a brow, "Which is?"

_Poirot pointed to the window,"Look to the sunshine for your next clue!"_

Daniel squelched his face, "What the hell am I trying to tell myself?"

_"We think it is easy to see in the sunlight," Poirot explained further, "but sometimes it's the backlit shadows that can hide the most!"_

Daniel scowled at the words. He knew he was on the verge of figuring out _something_, but what that was, he didn't know.

_"Sunlight...backlit shadows..."_ Daniel murmured to himself the key words as he looked out the window and caught sight of a tree, its shadow plastered against the wall of the building. As he again mumbled the word _'backlit shadows'_ something clicked in his memory banks.

And then he got it.

_He remembered that Donnie, when he had been in the hospital the first day, had claimed that at first he did not recognize Yuss entering the building because Yuss had been backlit from the sun coming through the large window. Yet, at that early morning, the sun was not high enough in the sky yet, so there was no way it could stream through the window and cause a backlit shadow on a person._

_Why had Donnie lied about that? _Daniel pondered to himself.

Whatever the reason, it once again pointed to his guilt.

He should tell Kate.

The image of how Donnie and Kate looked at one another made him not want to call her. But she deserved to know everything about the investigation, even if it meant alienating herself more from him.

He picked up the phone and dial her desk. Surprisingly, a male voice answered her phone.

"Agent Moretti's desk. This is Agent Anderson speaking."

Daniel felt like hanging up immediately, but his determination overcame his instincts.

"Yes," Daniel said, "is Agent Moretti there?"

"Who is this?" Agent Anderson asked curtly.

"I'm Dr. Pierce," Daniel told him, "I often consult with Agent Moretti on FBI cases, and I have some information regarding the Yuss investigation."

"Ah, yes, Dr. Pierce, I've heard of you," Anderson acknowledged. Daniel couldn't tell from the agent's tone if he heard good or bad things about him, "so I think it's fine that I can tell you. She's not here, Dr. Pierce. She took a leave of absence."

"WHAT!?" Daniel sounded incredulous, "but why?"

"Sorry, that's all I am allowed to tell you."

"Does this have to do with the Yuss investigation?"

"I don't think-"

Daniel tried a new approach, "Please! This is very important! You KNOW Kate how much wants to close the Yuss investigation! I have a new clue for her! Is she gone because of the Yuss investigation?"

"Well..." the agent was considering it, "I'm not saying you're wrong..."

Daniel sounded desperate, "So where might I locate Agent Moretti now?"

"That answer I honestly do not know," Agent Anderson shrugged, "but she's being internally investigated so she's relieved of her duties. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No. Goodbye."

Daniel hung up, totally at a loss.

Where would Kate go?

He thought of calling the apartment, but feared Donnie might be there. Of course, Donnie could be visiting Stacy at the hospital. Or Kate and Donnie could be visiting her together. As a couple.

Why is he even still involved in all of this?

Disgusted with himself, he walked over to the main window to look out over the campus. As he looked at the lush green grass and winding pathways, his eyes widened at what he saw directly below, underneath the large elm tree.

To his amazement, sitting on the bench was Kate, all by herself.

Daniel rushed out.

.

Sitting on the campus bench, Kate momentarily shutting her eyes, she allowed the light Chicago breeze to caress her face. It was the first time since the Yuss investigation that her mind felt cleared and her body relaxed. She regretted not coming here earlier.

"Kate."

She had been in such deep thought, she hadn't heard the footsteps approaching her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by Daniel's familiar form. It was a welcome sight.

"Daniel; Care to sit awhile?"

"Kate, I've tried calling you, but they didn't know where you were," Daniel began as he sat next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some well deserved down time, I guess," she stated casually. Her expression became serious, "I guess you didn't hear," she seemed reluctant to inform him, "Yesterday, the FBI director announced a review board to look into the department's botched response to the Yuss case in which, as you know, I was the lead agent. So technically, I've been taken off the task force, pending the results of the review board."

Daniel looked at her with hope, "You stated 'technically'."

She gave him a mischievous smirk, "They didn't specifically state that I couldn't stop working the case, now, did they?"

Daniel smiled back, "No, they never said that."

"Good, then that issue is settled," she told him. She now stared straight ahead, looking out towards the familiar campus, zooming in on a couple walking off in the distance, "but you had stated you had called me," she looked directly at him, "why?"

Now that Kate was officially off the case and back with Donnie, Daniel realized that this little piece of information he had, which hinted at Donnie possibly lying about the day of the tragedy, wasn't worth mentioning.

"Nothing, really," Daniel stated, "I just..." he tried again, "it's just...that was really crazy with what happened yesterday at the hospital."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to discuss, but at least they weren't discussing the case.

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "truthfully, I was at first devastated to learn that Donnie had a second marriage I knew nothing about, but, we had a long talk about it, and I understand why he kept it from me. I really admired how he took the responsibility for the care of her instead of abandoning her."

She sighed and this time Daniel noticed how tired she looked; she certainly have been under quite a strain lately.

He knew he held an attraction for her, but this time as he awkwardly reached out for her, he was doing it in the role as a friend. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him as a means to comfort her.

"Daniel, what-" she sounded confused at Daniel's gesture.

"Ssssshhhh," Daniel stated, "You've always been strong and independent, Kate. For once, let someone else help you ease the load."

Kate didn't protest, but instead closed her eyes, savoring the comforting human contact. After a while she realized it wasn't just human contact she was reveling in, it was being held by Daniel. She could feel the softness of his shirt, smell the masculine aftershave he wore. Though she hated to admit it, she had imagined being in his arm in her fantasies, and often it would lead to something more. In her wildest dreams, she felt his mouth on her lips and his hands gently moving all over her. She blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and awareness at the imagery.

It also caused her to make an effort to pull away and sit up again. Immediately Daniel released her, though every part of his body was protesting it.

"I...hope you didn't feel awkward about what just happened, Kate," he stated hesitantly, not able to look at her, "I was just being a friend to you. I realize you're with someone else and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

There was a pause.

"I broke off my engagement with Donnie," she announced at last.

Was he hallucinating again?

Daniel turned slowly to look directly at her, "You broke off the engagement? But yesterday, when Donnie was explaining the situation, you seemed so...open to his thoughtfulness."

"I _did_ appreciate those qualities, Daniel," Kate said, "but being thoughtful should not be the _only_ reason why I should marry someone, right?"

A myriad of emotions ran through him, "I-I guess not, Kate."

"So let's move on then," she said.

He gulped, "Move on?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes...move on to the investigation. I think I know why you called me. You found out something suspicious about Donnie regarding the Yuss killings, didn't you?"

Daniel couldn't help feeling relieved they were on safe ground again.

"I won't deny it."

"And it was regarding that 911 call that victim Larry Stevenson made, wasn't it?"

Now it was Daniel's turn to look puzzled, "The 911 call? What do you mean?"

Kate opened her pocketbook, took out the recorder, and again pressed the 'play' button and they listened to the call Larry Stevenson had made to 911:

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

_(There is a sound of footsteps. A door slams.)_

_Larry's desperate voice came through loud and clear, "This is Larry Stevenson at the DA's office, building B. One of our workers, Gene Yuss has gone mad and he's shooting at us! Help us!"_

_"I'm sending units now. Can you get somewhere safe?"_

_(There is some yelling, followed by the sound of a door bursting open)_

_Larry sounded frantic, "He's already shot Mary Ann, Donnie...(there is the sound of a shot fired) nooooooooo!"_

_(Another shot fired.)_

_._

At this point, she turned off the recorder.

"I've always felt there was something not quite right with that recording," Kate told him, "the victim, Larry Stevenson, was definitely scared for his life, but his last words bothered me. Or at least the phrasing of it. So I kept playing the recording over and over again so that and now I can hear the entire recording, even in my sleep."

Which was _another_ reason why she wasn't sleeping well.

"And what conclusion did you come to?" Daniel asked, curious.

"That I was right. It was his _phrasing_ of the words that were wrong," Kate told him, "We all heard him yelling, _'He's already shot Mary Ann, Donnie... Noooooo!'_...but what if what he REALLY meant was, _'He's already shot Mary Ann;__Donnie, noooooo!"_

Daniel sat in stunned silence as his eyes widened.

My god.

So Donnie's the _shooter?_

_._

_._

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

A Friend in Need

Chapter 14

Daniel had suspected Donnie was somehow involved in the shootings, but to think he could have instigated the shootings caught Daniel by surprise, yet that is what the recording hinted at.

"I'm not saying that Donnie is the killer," Kate said, reading his thoughts, "I still think Yuss is. The morning of the killings, SWAT, FBI agents and I all witnessed Gene Yuss standing by the window. He _does_ exist. He's taken pictures WITH Donnie. And he did disappear, making him seem even more guilty. And on top of all that, we analyzed the crime scene and there's no way Donnie could have shot himself while hiding, unless his arm was 20 feet long. That WAS what you were going to point out, right?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Kate," Daniel admitted, "This case has me completely baffled."

"But I thought _you _had figured out Donnie's guilt from the recording, just like me," she then questioned him, "So if not that, then what were you going to say?"

"Not about that. I was thinking back to the initial interview we had with Donnie when he was in the hospital immediately after the shootings," Daniel explained, "back then, Donnie had said he saw Yuss backlit against the window, but that would have been impossible being that the sun would not have been high enough in the sky for it to have that effect through the window."

Kate sadly shook her head and whispered underneath her breath, _"Oh, Donnie, what have you done?"_

She then turned back to Daniel, "Earlier in my office, I had done a credit check on everyone. I checked the bank accounts of victim Larry Stevenson, his ex-wife, and victim Mary Ann Tilson's parents and roommate. No unusual transactions."

"What about Donnie?" Daniel readily mentioned.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" She asked, hating what she found out, "He was spending money, but not lavishly. Evidently, not all of his ex-wife's expenses were covered by her insurance. According to her physician, Donnie recently gave the doctor $500 cash to pay off some of the debt. I've checked Donnie's bank records again, and he had been withdrawing small increments of money from his personal account, which roughly totaled over $2,000 in cash. The doctor also told me that Donnie promised more money in the future, yet I'm not sure where he got that money from."

"Well," Daniel suggested, "Donnie _had been_ aware that there was a huge amount of evidence money in Larry Tilson's safe."

Kate gave him an irritated look, "I know, Daniel, I realize that!"

Daniel felt bad for Kate about having to find out about Donnie this way.

"You okay, Kate? About Donnie and all?"

She backed down, slightly, "I'm fine, I guess. Right now, I don't want to think about my feelings. All I want to do is focus on the case and get my job back, and as far as the other personal stuff...I'll just deal with it later, alright?"

She made it clear that certain topics were not open to discussion. He felt actually relieved. Yet even with Donnie out of the picture, it was obvious that Kate was satisfied with using himself as a consultant, but he could not continue this way because every time he saw her, his heart would break a little more.

So once again, after they solve this case, they would separate and resume their lives in opposite directions.

.

It was late at night.

Max had long gone to bed. Daniel was trying to read, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He got up, walked over to the piano and sat on the bench.

Then he realized that he could not think of a single song to play. It was either his mind or his fingers would not cooperate.

_"Ahhhh, one must watch out for the perils of love!" Poirot suddenly appeared next to the piano, dressed in his favorite white suit with distinguished black bow tie. This time he held a teacup and saucer in his hand. When he took a sip of tea, his pinky finger flipped up in the air, "For being in love is grand when it is reciprocated, but when not, love is like having a broken rib!"_

"I get it, love hurts like the dickens," Daniel stated.

Poirot looked almost insulted.

_"Such unrefined phrasing for a professor of your caliber, Dr. Pierce!" Poirot remarked as he good-naturedly stuck his index finger in the air to make a point, "My good man, we are not word barbarians! One must be poetic when philosophizing about a subject! Love can be like a broken rib, Dr. Pierce, because although one cannot view it from its exterior, it will hurt with every breath that is inhaled!"_

"Well put," admitted Daniel, "and since you're here, maybe you can help me with something else."

_"Help you once again with the Yuss case?" Poirot questioned, "Haven't I helped enough?"_

"You have, but no need to smug about it," Daniel stated, "and, no, it's not about the case. Instead, what I need are suggestions for a song I can play on the piano. With the events of the last few days, my mind has been drained dry."

_"Oh, in a reflective mood, are we?" Poirot rhetorically asked. His eyes traveled up to the ceiling in deep thought and suddenly he snapped his fingers and shot a big smile in Daniel's direction, "What about if you play the standard,__'When you wish upon a Star'__?"_

"Really?" Daniel looked incredulous, "You want me to play a Disney song? Next thing I know, I'll have a tip jar on the piano and you'll be requesting me to play, 'Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho."

_Poirot looked surprised, "Is that your idea of a joke, Dr. Pierce? Now who is being smug, my good man! Actually, that particular song is appropriate because it is full of optimism."_

"Daniel looked unconvinced, "The song, 'Heigh-Ho'? In what way?"

_"Not that song!" Poirot scowled, "'When You Wish Upon a Star'!...it is a song of hope__, a quality you seem to be missing tonight."_

Daniel couldn't deny the claim. He turned back and stared at the keys. Subconsciously his fingers fell upon the right keys and of its own accord began playing the instrumental of the song as his mind seemed to whisper the lyrics:

_When you wish upon a star__  
__Makes no difference who you are__  
__Anything your heart desires__  
__Will come to you_

Strangely, the song played beautifully as an instrumental on the piano and Daniel actually was beginning to relax and enjoy it:

_If your heart is in your dream__  
__No request is too extreme__  
__When you wish upon a star__  
__As dream-_

_KNOCK!_

-Daniel was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door. Then just as abruptly, the knocking stopped, as if the caller was hesitant to continue. And then it began up again with two more knocks.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Daniel_?" Kate's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door, "_Can you open the door? It's Kate."_

Daniel turned to get Poirot's reaction, but he had already disappeared, which probably was for the better. Rushing to the door, Daniel almost flung the door opened.

Kate stood before him with such a lost expression on her face.

"Kate, I'm surprised to see you."

"I was wrong," she said as a greeting.

Daniel scowled, "Wrong?"

"I'm not okay," she sounded and looked lost, "Could I come in?"

Daniel immediately opened the door wider and then shut it when she entered. Once again, they sat side by side on the living room sofa. She really looked miserable, Daniel thought as he watched her with her lower lip slightly sticking out.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Daniel asked, "Some tea? Chocolates?"

It did sound inviting, but Kate needed a different kind of comfort.

"Actually, Daniel...would you mind...holding me again...like that other time?"

Her heart actually fluttered at the way Daniel was looking at her with a surprised expression intermixed with desire.

"_That_ would actually make you feel better?" Daniel acted as though he couldn't believe the audacity of the request and it made Kate grin.

"Yes," she answered honestly, and she actually felt her heart aching.

Daniel turned away, "I...I don't know, Kate...I mean, you... and Donnie..."

"...are no more," she told him, sounding very definite.

He intensely looked at her face, "Oh," was all he could manage to say.

"it's been a long time coming, Daniel," she picked her words carefully, "and it really had nothing to do with this Yuss matter. Donnie and I haven't been a couple for awhile, we were just two people who shared space together. I fooled myself into thinking that it was love, but I should have trusted my instincts the first time I divorced him. Because what I realized is that our problems weren't about his affair or about my work commitments; it was about us not really caring enough to open our hearts and share a life together because down deep, we both knew we weren't right for one another."

Everything she said gave Daniel hope.

She tilted her head slightly, "So did I earn my rights to be held by you or not?"

He grinned at her jesting with some of his own , "You did, however, I should warn you about my arm...it's only good for a limited time."

She grinned back, "I should hurry then, shouldn't I?"

Daniel outstretched his arm on the back of the sofa, inviting her to come into his arms.

A tremor of delight ran through her as she scooted over and leaned into his chest. Suddenly she was enveloped in the comfort of his warm embrace as he wrapped his arm around her and she melted into his chest. She couldn't even speak, for she wanted to enjoy this moment, she felt sweet jolts rushing swiftly throughout her body.

Daniel couldn't believe he was holding Kate at last. It made his heart race. This was definitely better than any hallucination. He knew whenever he was feeling down, this would be the moment he would relive to cheer himself up.

He reached down and touched her hair. It was felt smooth and silky. He must be the luckiest man in the world.

"Kate, I've never thought...with everything we've been through...I mean I just thought..." Daniel didn't know how to express all the feelings running through him.

"I had been a fool to give Donnie a second chance," Kate admitted, almost to herself, "he gone, you know."

Daniel separated from her, "He's gone? You mean from the apartment? Are you sure?"

She didn't seemed bothered, "Most of his important things are gone," she half smiled, "So looks like I bit the bullet this time, didn't I?"

_It was at that moment that Hercule Poirot reappeared, this time wearing a formal suit, a red bow tie and carrying a valentine._

_"If you ask me, Dr. Pierce, love is like playing the piano," Poirot over-exaggeratedly placed the valentine over his heart, "one must learn to play by the rules and it's only later that one learns to play by the heart."_

Daniel stared intense at Kate and then suddenly blurted out, "I'm in love with you, Kate."

At his astounding words, Kate's eyes widened and her heart pounded fiercely. She separated herself from him and sat up, because she wanted to see in his eyes if he really meant it.

And what she read in his eyes was warm sincerity.

"Daniel... I..." her voice slightly faltered and then she smiled, "I love you, too."

He reached out and with his hand, lovingly caressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. And when he reached towards her, slowly closing the distance between them, she knew she had lost her heart to him.

When he covered his mouth with hers, her world was lost in a blaze of sensations. She felt the heat of her fingertips as she reached around his neck to pull him even closer and felt her body melt into his.

When they separated it seemed as if their hearts were beating as one.

"You've made me very happy, Kate," Daniel admitted.

"I'm happy, too, Daniel," she said, as she cheeks slightly blushed. Then she sighed, "I just wished this whole investigation was over with and I could get back to living my life and going on with my job," she then realized that their being together was not about her job, so she blushed slightly, "Sorry. I have to stop thinking about myself."

"No, Kate, it's fine," Daniel assured her, "Your life will not be right for you until we understand why Donnie disappeared and also solve the mystery of the killings."

_"Ahhh, so though you have found love, Dr. Pierce, you still seek more answers," Poirot noted, a smile playing on his lips, "Well, Mr. Ryan is no different from you, in one aspect. He also seeks answers by using his heart._"

Daniel considered the words and suddenly he knew the answer.

"Kate," he calmly stated, "I know exactly _where_ Donnie will be tomorrow and _when._"

.

.

_(A/N: Okay, this is freaky weird. I had written this chapter well before the "Romeo" episode and was shocked when Daniel ended up playing the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" on the piano AND singing it at Donnie and Kate's engagement party! With both scenes, I was yelling to my husband that that was the song I picked for this chapter! Wowwwww!_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

Feelings

Chapter 15

Donnie was missing but Daniel had just informed Kate that he pretty much knew where Donnie would be tomorrow.

"Where?" Kate asked.

"First, he'll make a stop to his office," Daniel told them, "I don't know exactly what time, but I can guarantee you, he'll be there before 9 am."

"Why would he need to go there?" Kate asked.

"He'll need to pick up the money, which he probably hid somewhere in the snack room, since that was the last place he was before SWAT found him."

"What? You think he stole the money and then left it in the adjunct building?" Kate asked.

Daniel nodded.

"I do. It's the only thing that makes sense. And I am more convinced than ever that Donnie helped Yuss escaped."

Kate looked relieved, "So Yuss is real."

"Yes, I think Yuss had that money first. But Donnie's responsibility was to retrieve it. Unfortunately things went haywire the day of the shooting and he had to leave it in hiding. Remember when Donnie was laid up in the apartment and he had called you, asking you for the office keys? My guess is that he was anxious to return back to the office to retrieve the money and tomorrow morning will be his first opportunity to get a hold of that money."

It certainly made sense the way Daniel explained it.

Kate asked, "You really think Donnie will tell us where we will be able to find Yuss and the money?"

"I think it's a strong possibility," Daniel reasoned, "I know Donnie well enough to say that he does have a conscience, and guilt will make him open up. But instead of taking the rest of the night contemplating theories and plans, I think it's a better idea if we get a good night's sleep to confront him tomorrow," he dreaded the thought of another lonely night, but tomorrow would be a big day.

"You're right," Kate ruefully responded, as she felt a strange pit in her stomach, "It's getting late."

But she didn't leave and they stood there, transfixed on one another, causing Kate's pulse to race. And when she looked in his eyes, she caught a look of simmering yearning in them.

She hesitantly cleared her throat, "So what time should I meet you tomorrow?" her voice sounded strangely husky to her.

"I figure around 8:30 in the morning," Daniel responded, "We'll meet at the adjunct DA building. Donnie will be there."

Kate tilted her head, "How do you even know that?"

"I have a feeling Donnie is making plans to skip town. So his first stop will be his office building so that he could pick up the money he's probably hidden over there. But before he goes, he'll want to say good-bye to Stacy. And visitor's hours at the cancer place begin at 9 am."

"And you know that time at the top of your head?" she asked.

"I had summoned up my brilliant powers to utilize a communication tool called a telephone," Daniel deadpanned.

Kate laughed and that, fortunately, seemed to break up the tension in the air.

"Well, then, maybe I should go," she said as she stood, "if tomorrow we are to question Donnie, nail Yuss and find the money, I have a feeling I'll be having one hell of a sleepless night tonight!"

They both walked slowly to the door, each wanting to make the time together last longer.

When they got to the door, Daniel took Kate hand in his. Her mouth made an attractive 'o' as she hadn't expected the gentle gesture. Both felt the exciting leap of sensation that resulted from their hands touching. They were so physically close now, with only a couple of breaths seemingly separating them.

And for the first time, Daniel thought he might really have a chance with her.

He looked at her with such a look of desire that it made her blush, making her even more enticing. When she looked at him, her face was so open, vulnerable. Daniel seemed to be able to breathe freely now, his lungs feeling free and relaxed now.

"I'm so glad you came here tonight," he told her as he squeezed out a smile.

"Daniel," she paused at the entryway, her gaze so intense, "I was feeling so upset tonight, but after seeing you and sharing our feelings, I have... hope for us. I think I was wrong about having a sleepless night. We've settled some issues, so I think I'll sleep the best I ever have!"

Daniel felt dazed. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would be holding her hand and gazing in her eyes while she admitted a possible future with him.

"Before you go," Daniel said, holding firmly to her hand, "I need to ask you one more thing."

Kate couldn't imagine what it could be. She took a hard swallow.

"Alright," she stated diplomatically, ready to answer anything he asked, "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Kate, you've been someone I can lean on, someone who is always there, even when my world has gone crazy. So it makes me wonder...are you sure that all this isn't happening because I'm your rebound person?" he asked, "I'm saying this because just yesterday you were engaged to-"

"I know, I know what you're going to say," she interrupted, a little embarrassed by some of her life choices and that all she admitted to him _did_ seem rather sudden, "but I _swear _to you, Daniel, you are not a backup plan, and definitely _not_ a second choice for me. From the first day I walked into your class, you've been my first choice. I was just...too stubborn and embarrassed to admit it to myself, and you have to admit that you did a good job of pushing me away, too."

"I just thought...you deserve better, Kate."

"That's what people say when they don't won't to own up to their own feelings."

Daniel acknowledged her words by nodding, "You're right. But I'm ready for you to know the real me."

He released her hand, already missing the feel of her feminine touch. But it wouldn't be for long; his hand immediately went up and touched her cheek. The intimate caress caused a surge of pleasure to course throughout Kate's body. She enjoyed how his eyes traveled everywhere over her face, absorbing every detail of her before looking back into her eyes.

"I'd love to kiss you, again, if you don't mind," his voice sounded low and sensual.

His eyes had turned warm and inviting.

She felt her lips slightly parting, "I'd like that."

Daniel's head lowered swiftly as he took her mouth and this time he kissed with a passionate expertise that sent all her senses scattering. His mouth teased and twisted over hers while she strained upwards in helpless response.

When they separated, Kate felt breathless. All of this was so new. Wonderful, yes, but if she stayed any longer she would never leave.

Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were blushed, "Good night, Daniel," she whispered, letting him know by her tone that she really didn't want to leave.

Daniel gave her a smile that would linger well into her dreams.

"I love you, Kate."

After all these years, a ripple of pleasure went through her body at the words she longed to hear, "I love you, too, Daniel."

.

_The next morning light filtered through the window as Daniel heard, rather than saw, Poirot._

_"Dr. Pierce, are you awake yet?"_

_It took some effort for Daniel to open his eyes._

_He saw Poirot standing over him, wearing what could only be described as a burgundy silk smoking jacket with a men's coordinating pajama set underneath._

_"What time is it?" Daniel wanted to know, as he lifted his head off the pillow, "Why hasn't Lewicki been up here to wake me up?"_

_"Relax, my good man," Poirot assured him, "it's only 6:30 am."_

Daniel plopped his head back on the pillow. He knew today would be an important day. Unfortunately it also meant betraying someone he considered a friend. Although Donnie brought all the misery to himself, still today might be the day that Donnie Ryan not only lost his fiancé, but there's a good chance he may lose his freedom as well.

_._

Meanwhile, inside her apartment, Kate woke up with a start.

For once she had a smile on her face. Sitting up and stretching, she was feeling wonderful. It was amazing what a difference 24 hours could make. Bounding out of bed, she rushed to the bathroom.

It was only when she was brushing her teeth that she realized that today she would find the answers to Donnie's involvement with Yuss, and it may not turn out well for him.

And then her heart sank slightly.

.

The adjunct building to the DA's office was not opened. Kate drove up in an FBI-issued SUV. She had brought along two agents. When she arrived at the door, Daniel and Max were already there, waiting.

At the sight of Daniel, she instantly brightened.

When he turned and saw her, he seemed to light up, too. But seeing the two agents behind her, his expression became solemn once more.

"Daniel, Max," Kate greeted them, and then gestured to the two suited men behind her, "This is Agent Woo and Agent Barnaby."

She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was difficult with all the flutterings she was feeling. After all, she was standing next to a man she loved with all her heart and he loved her, too.

.

They stood at the front door of the adjunct building of the DA's office. Not wanting to attract the attention of anyone inside, Kate covertly pulled out a zippered case and opened it. Finding two sharp tools, she inserted the long one in the keyhole first and then the short one followed and she began to fiddle with both of them, waiting to hear a 'click'.

"Uh, excuse me," Max stated, "aren't those tools that thieves use to break in?"

"I've never said I didn't learn anything from the bad guys," Kate jested as she smiled at the sound of a clicking sound.

Taking the tools out and replacing them in the case, she opened the door as quietly as she could. As silent as possible, the five of them crept up the stairs, the three agents with their guns drawn. Daniel could feel his heart tightening with anticipation; he couldn't imagine what Kate must be going through, going up a darkened stairway to possibly confront her ex-fiancé of a crime.

They were now on the third floor.

The hallway was dark except for the light spilling out of one room. Kate turned to face the other four and Daniel knew she had mouthed the words "snack room". Stealthily and slowly they approached the room with the light, stopping short of the doorway.

They heard some noise of some metal scraping along with some groaning. Daniel recognized Donnie's moaning sounds. He was definitely moving something heavy and the pain from his injuries must be excruciating.

Kate stuck her head around the doorway.

And what she saw made her sick.

Donnie's back was to her as he pulled out a paperbag from behind the soda machine, with the machine being pulled slightly forward on one side. Kate hated to do what she was going to do next.

Lifting her gun towards her target, her entire being filled the doorway.

"Hold it, Donnie," she said in her most official tone as she began to walk in and the two agents, Daniel and Max followed behind, "Put the bag down very slowly,..."

Donnie's mouth dropped. He could not have looked more surprised if a rhinoceros came charging at him.

"Kate...I...I can explain," he told her as he very carefully placed the bag down, "I was forced to do all this...really! This was all Yuss' doing, I swear!"

"Where is he, Donnie?" Kate sounded forceful, never letting her gun down, "Where is Yuss? Tell us, NOW!"

"Y-You've just missed him," Donnie sounded slightly nervous, "...he just, um, went down the hallway to the men's room...he just left."

Agent Woo was already headed out the door, "Barnaby and I are on it."

They left to pursue Yuss.

Meanwhile, Donnie was staring down the barrel of the Kate's gun.

"Kate, can you put that away?" he asked in an insistent manner as he head-gestured to the gun she was holding, "_I'm_ _telling you_, I was forced to do this against my willpower. I can explain EVERYTHING..."

Kate's hand didn't move.

.

.

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

A Ghost of a Chance

Chapter 16

Donnie had asked a very upset Kate to put away the gun she had aimed at him. They were in the snack room of the DA's office adjunct building, along with Daniel and Max. Two FBI agents had run out to try and capture Yuss, for Donnie had claimed that was where Yuss was located.

"You said you were forced to do this?!" Kate was almost yelling at Donnie and she didn't lower her gun, "forced to do what?"

Donnie held out the paper bag, "This! This is why Yuss tried to kill us all. It's the $40,000 evidence money!"

He drop-kicked it over to Kate, who, still looking suspicious, picked it up and handed it to Max.

"Check to see if the money is in there, Max," she said.

Max took a peek inside the bag and his eyes widened at all the money bills, "Dang it, Kate! I've never seen so much money before! I could sure use this! They say money never buys happiness, but it can sure buy the misery I prefer!"

So Donnie was telling the truth; it was probably the evidence money.

"Donnie, you said you had an explanation as to why you have this money," Kate had calmed down and she lowered her gun, "so let's hear it."

He nodded, but still looked anxious.

"Okay, Kate, I'll tell you, but you need to keep an open mind," Donnie licked his lips, obviously wanting to get out the whole story to Kate as quick as possible, "It happened a month ago, when Yuss first approached me and said..."

_Daniel had been trying to concentrate on Donnie's story, but a familiar voice interrupted him while he was listening to the explanation._

_Of course it was Poirot, who stood to the left of Donnie and Kate._

_This time he was wearing a gray overcoat covering his impeccable matching three-piece suit, black polished leather boots and to top it off, a gray Homburg hat. Next to him was placed a vintage one-piece leather suitcase._

Donnie was still fast-talking Kate, "...then Yuss threatened me! He swore he would reveal the truth about Stacy to you," he seemed to be talking faster and faster, "AND not only that, he announced he had knowledge on how to wreck havoc on the computerized accounting records at the place Stacy was staying, making damn sure the records would show no money paid for the special medication she needed" he paused, letting that idea sink in, "so you understand why I had to do what I did, don't you, Kate? It was so that..."

But Poirot had diverted Daniel's attention again.

_"I see you have things well in hand, Dr. Pierce," Poirot gave a satisfied smile, "my job is done here ."_

_Daniel was completely confused._

_Was Poirot leaving NOW?_

_In the middle of a confession?_

_But there were too many loose ends._

_"It's too soon," Daniel insisted, referring to Poirot's departure._

"...what?" Donnie had turned his attention to Daniel, not realizing Daniel wasn't talking to him, "No, it's NOT too soon, Daniel. I took the money out of the safe and hid it per Yuss' instructions, but he started shooting at us anyway."

_Daniel once more turned his attention to Poirot, not understanding why the genius detective was leaving in the middle of an investigation. Poirot now held the suitcase in his hand._

_"Life is about knowing when to let go of some things and when to hold on," Poirot was saying as he gave a meaningful glance over at Kate. Then as if he remembered, he added, "Oh, and just one more thing regarding Mr. Ryan and Mr. Yuss. Remember, my good man, when you can see without your eyes, you will be able to see beyond the disguise."_

Meanwhile Donnie continued to talk,, "...that tragic day, Yuss had already shot Mary Ann and I tried to save Larry, but I could see Yuss' shot was fatal," his eyes began to glisten with tears.

Daniel looked on with confusion at Donnie's last statement.

_Donnie had tried to __save __Larry Stephenson?_ Daniel then recalled how Stephenson had yelled out to the 911 caller before Yuss shot him, _"He's already shot Mary Ann; Donnie...noooo!"_

But before Daniel could point that out, Poirot reached up and touched the front edge of his hat in a farewell gesture.

_"Above all else, it is most important you use your little gray cells," he told Daniel with his parting words, "Pleasure to be of service. Au revoir, Dr. Pierce!"_

_And the next time Daniel looked, Poirot was gone._

_But Poirot had evidently left him a clue, only Daniel couldn't figure it out. He mulled in his mind the comment about needing to look beyond the disguise. What disguise?_

_What was Daniel not getting?_

Meanwhile, Donnie was finishing up his story, "...and then just now Yuss told me to stay here because he was going to the men's room and I better be here with the money when he comes back or else. I swear to you, Kate, I didn't have anything to do with-"

They were interrupted by the sounds of two sets of running footsteps. It turned out to be the two FBI agents, who went looking for Yuss, their faces showing they had not succeeded.

Agent Woo spoke out first, "We've lost Yuss. He wasn't in the men's room and we searched the entire three floors and outside. He's gone."

Not again.

Kate moaned, "How could we have missed him again? Did you catch a glimpse of him _at all?_"

"That's a negative, Agent Moretti," Agent Barnaby responded, "A minute after we ran outside the building, we did spot a light blue Toyota speeding away right by us with a male driver inside, but we can't say for sure it was Yuss behind the wheel."

Kate shook her head, disappointment heard in her voice, "So Yuss got away from us again! From right under our noses! He's like a ghost!"

Something stuck in Daniel's mind.

Poirot had mentioned a disguise.

Kate had mentioned a ghost.

Suddenly it clicked in Daniel's mind.

Of course!

That's it!

_Yuss is a ghost in disguise!_

Meanwhile, Kate was talking to the two agents.

"We need to get a helicopter up in the air to search for Yuss," Kate was suggesting to the two agents, "Are there any available now? It can survey the surrounding area and we'll also put out an APB with the police, too."

Agents Woo and Barnaby exchanged nervous glances.

"Uh, Agent Moretti," Agent Barnaby spoke out, "you understand that we are only helping you as a matter of courtesy, right? We appreciate how you have helped us in the past, but you have no authorization for a helicopters or to alert the local police."

It was obvious Kate didn't like to be told what she can't do.

"Then we let a serial killer escape again?" her eyes flashed with determination, "Not under my watch! If I have to drive all around myself, I will DO that in order to find him!" she then instructed the two agents, "In the meantime please escort Mr. Ryan back to headquarters. I'll be there soon to do the follow up work."

Donnie didn't look happy, "Kate, is this necessary? I've already told you everything I know! I'm as much a victim of this as Larry and Mary Ann! I was actually shot that day, too, remember?"

Kate continued to be in agent mode.

"I haven't forgotten, Donnie, but I think you know more than what you're saying."

"_But I don't __know __anything else_!" insisted Donnie. He looked desperate and tried a different approach, "Kate, I've told you EVERYTHING. Can't you trust me on that? Doesn't anything we've once shared mean _anything_ to you?"

Kate did not appreciate Donnie's guilt trip he was giving her in front of the two agents, and especially in front of Daniel. She could have easily countered with her trust issues with him, but she wasn't going to do it with witnesses watching.

"Now is not the time to discuss this, Donnie," she stated in her most professional tone, "Take Mr. Ryan away."

After the agents took Donnie away, Kate seemed as if she had already forgotten about him as she turned to Daniel.

"Are you coming with me?" she asked, "I'm going to drive around a bit and see if there are any clues as to Yuss' whereabouts."

"You don't need to do that, Kate," Daniel told her.

"Yes, I do," she said, getting that steely look in her eyes again, "obviously people just don't disappear into thin air, Daniel. Eventually Yuss will have to resurface in order to eat, to clean up or to find a safe haven."

"No, what I meant is that we don't need to go searching for Yuss."

"Oh? And why not?"

"People actually DO disappear into thin air. At least that's what happened to Yuss," Daniel said opaquely, "I think the wiser thing to do is to go straight to headquarters and question Donnie."

Kate acknowledged.

"I knew it!" she said determinedly, "Donnie knows more than he's letting on and is probably hiding some important facts regarding Yuss!"

"Yes," Daniel looked confident, "Donnie has _all_the answers."

Kate observed Daniel's knowing expression. Again, he evoked of tangle of sensations inside of her, all of them good. It was nice to be able to rely on someone else.

"Let's go interrogate him," she decided.

.

Half an hour later, Daniel and Kate were observing Donnie through the two-way glass interrogation room. Through the window they saw him sit forlornly at the lone table, a styrofoam coffee cup sitting next to him.

Kate's expression suddenly saddened. After all she and Donnie had gone through, it all boiled down to she could never trust him.

"I feel so detached looking at Donnie through this window like this," she murmured softly, as she viewed her ex-fiancé, "but it helps put everything in perspective. I almost married him again and I can't believe I was about to make the same mistake twice What was I thinking?"

As Daniel took a side glance at her, he saw her lower lip sticking out. She looked miserable.

But he knew her question was rhetorical. She didn't need or want a concrete answer; she just wanted someone who could listen. Without saying a word, he reached over and grabbed her hand. She didn't want to be scolded for her mistakes or be given empty words of comfort, so he merely held her hand, hoping the contact from him would soothe her. She had a difficult enough week as it was.

He was rewarded with a half smile from her while at the same time she warmly squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you," she softly said, "for understanding everything."

"So are you ready to face him?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, "Yes, and this time we'll get the truth from him."

.

The interrogation room felt as cold and unfeeling as a morgue. Donnie's head shot up the minute the door opened. When he saw Kate and Daniel entering, he gave them a hard stare as they wordlessly took seats across from him.

"Obviously I know my rights," Donnie began, "and you can't hold me. I'm only here because of my feelings for you, Kate. But even you can't make me stay long."

"Don't worry, Donnie," she assured him, "this won't take long at all."

But Donnie had already turned his attention to Daniel, "And why are you here, Daniel? I thought you weren't going to be part of any investigation any longer."

"I've asked Daniel to be part of this interrogation," Kate flatly told him.

When Daniel and Kate exchanged looks, their expressions seemed to have softened.

The exchanged looks weren't lost on Donnie. He looked back and forth at both of them and he could see the guilty look Kate had before she looked down at the table.

"Heyyy, I think I know what's happening here," Donnie did not look happy, "something is going on between you two, right?"

Kate was ready to deny it.

"Donnie-"

But Daniel interrupted.

"Kate and I were working partners the entire time _you_ were with her, Donnie."

But Donnie would not be fooled.

"Hmmmph!" he guffawed, as he looked at both of them with disdain, "I guess _**I**_ was not the _only_ cheater in our relationship!"

Daniel started to rise from his seat, but Kate held his arm with a comforting look and he sat back down.

"Can we just get to why we're here?" Kate inquired, her tone sounding cold, "we are here to discuss finding Yuss. I have a feeling you know where Yuss is hiding and you need to tell us NOW."

But now Donnie was determined to be uncooperative.

After all, he wasn't under arrest and they had nothing on him.

"As you know, any actions I had taken regarding Yuss were all done under duress," Donnie stubbornly told them , "I stand by my statement and you can't prove otherwise. I only stayed as a favor to you, Kate, but I've changed my mind on the matter. I'm getting out of here, not only because I'm sick to my stomach about the crime, but because you betrayed me. Besides, I know my rights and you can't legally hold me! And oh, by the way, Kate," his demeanor was cold as well, "if you have any other questions for me, you go through MY lawyer!"

He stood.

"Just a second, Donnie," Daniel told him.

Donnie narrowed his eyes as he put his hands on the table and leaned over, hovering over Daniel and Kate.

"Look, it's not MY fault you people bungled the capture of Yuss again!" he looked triumphantly confident, "Just admit your ineptness! In the meantime, I'm leaving!"

He started to walk out until Daniel said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"We didn't bungle the capture of Yuss," Daniel announced, "as you well know, _Yuss never existed."_

.

.

_Just hold on a little longer-story is almost complete!_

_Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

Twists and Turns

Chapter 17

In the interrogation room, Daniel and Kate sat at the lone table opposite Donnie, who was brought in for questioning.

"We didn't bungle the capture of Yuss," Daniel told Donnie, "but you already know that. We both know that Yuss never existed."

Kate was puzzled, but she said nothing, whereas Donnie practically spitted out his words in anger as he pounded the table.

"You're even crazier than I thought you were!" he accused Daniel, "You seem to have forgotten that I had two office friends shot DEAD and then you dare say the shooter never existed! You must be in the middle of one of your stupid hallucinations! That's it! I've had it!"

He started to walk towards the door, but it was Kate who stopped him.

"If you attempt to leave, Donnie, I'll have you arrested," she warned him.

"You'd do that to me, Kate?" he looked at her incredulously, "Arrest me? After all we've meant to one another?" he then looked smug as he added, "No, I doubt you would do that!"

"Just try me," she answered calmly back, "as soon as I can whip out my handcuffs, I will arrest you, Donnie."

It was like a promise and her voice sounded emotionless.

Donnie's eyes narrowed, "Yeah,on what charge?" he challenged her.

Daniel was the one who responded, "For the killing of Larry Stevenson."

Though it was stated nonchalantly, it seemed to have an effect on Donnie.

"W-what?" Donnie's forehead furrowed with confusion as he stood near the exit door.

His previous smug attitude was gone, and in its place was bewilderment. Kate was as much in the dark as Donnie, but she knew she couldn't let him leave, even if she had to tackle him to the floor.

"Sit down, Donnie," Kate insisted, "we have a lot to discuss."

As if hypnotized, Donnie walked back and slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

He then tried sincerity, "I swear I didn't shoot anyone. _Yuss_ did the killing!"

"Not so," Daniel countered, "Yuss wasn't a real person...but he was there because YOU were Yuss."

"_That's not true!_" Donnie insisted, a bit too loudly, "Yuss was _real!_ He was the accountant in our office! And a very good one at that!" he almost sounded as though he were trying to convince himself of that fact, "besides, how could I have been Yuss? You saw that picture I took at the Christmas party with him! That picture was REAL," he turned to Kate, "Kate, have your lab people analyze that picture and I guarantee you, it's authentic. I was standing right next to Yuss!"

"I have to give you credit, Donnie," Kate said, "you may be a liar, but you're a clever liar."

Sweat started to form on his brow as his tone sounded desperate, "Kate, listen to reason! How could I have been Yuss and done my job for half a year? Larry and Mary Ann knew Yuss, too. They worked alongside him, just like me!" Donnie zoomed in on Kate, "It doesn't make sense, does it? How could I have heartlessly killed anyone? You know me, Kate! Trust me!"

_Trust,_ Kate thought morosely, _there's that word again_. She was beginning to hate it.

"Maybe it isn't all your fault, Donnie" Daniel told him, "I think you blame Ed Shaw for part of this."

Ed Shaw was the District Attorney in the main building, who oversaw all legal operations.

Donnie started to get excited.

"Yes...YES...It _was_ Ed's fault, _you're right about that!_" he admitted, "I haven't had a raise since coming out here. And Larry and Mary Ann claimed they hadn't had one since they started working at the DA's office, either. Ed kept saying maybe next year. Then next year came and nothing. Then he promised a raise when we moved over to the next building. We did that; and nothing. All three of us felt overworked and underpaid. At last he gave in a little by allowing us to hire a part time accountant and office manager."

Kate could see where this story was leading.

"But the _three _of you then decided that all of you could easily handle that work," she surmised, "So whose idea was it to make up Gene Yuss?"

"Larry; it was ALL Larry's idea!" Donnie admitted, "It started out as a joke. He said we could make up a fake employee and then split his paycheck among the three of us. And the more we thought about it, the more brilliant it sounded. Mary Ann, as usual, was very thorough with the paperwork. She was the one who obtained the social security number and all the legal papers to make Yuss seem real. We pledged to keep it a secret. No family member, spouse... or even _fiance_ knew," he then turned pleading eyes directly at Kate.

"And then the deception took a life of its own," Daniel concluded.

Donnie didn't deny it.

"With some very careful planning on our part, yes," he said, as he recalled specifics, "we had to give Yuss a southern accent so that he could answer questions whenever someone in the main office called. And every time someone from the main office would drop by, Larry or I would take turns putting on the disguise. It helped that we were the same height, coloring and built."

"So that's how you created those Christmas photos," Daniel said.

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, we would make sure that Mary Ann took a picture of Larry and me dressed as Santa and then we would switch and he would be Santa to take a picture of me and Mary Ann. Then she would later post the pictures on the office Facebook."

Kate looked at Donnie with a disappointed look.

"Donnie, I can't believe you perpetrated all of this. You...someone who pledged to uphold the law!"

"Back then, it just seemed a harmless scam," Donnie said, "I mean, who did it hurt, really? We WERE doing the work of another person, and might I add, doing a damn good job of it! And I really _did_ need the extra money."

Then he only addressed Kate, "And I swear to you, Kate, I did it because I wanted to give you the best wedding ever."

"That doesn't make what you did right, Donnie," Kate responded ruefully.

"I know, I KNOW, Kate, but you were my motivating factor," he claimed, "anyway it was working so well for the three of us. We were operating like a well-oiled machine," Donnie looked proud before his expression fell again, "well, it WAS working out...until Larry got greedy, that is."

"So he was the one with the idea for stealing the $40,000 from the evidence safe," Kate assumed.

"I told him we didn't need it!" Donnie insisted, "but he had a wife...and two teenagers at home and was mortgaged to the hilt. He pointed that out and also that Mary Ann had purchased a new car and wanted to take a trip to Europe this year. And then he went off on me, pointing out all the expenses of a wedding and my need to buy a house. And he was right," he gave Kate his most sincere look, "Kate, I wanted to give you the world."

"Donnie, you know me. I didn't need anything fancy, including a wedding or a house," Kate told him, "You should have come to me with all this. We could have figured it out."

"I was losing you," he said, "I could feel it." He then gave Daniel a hard stare, "but then, again, maybe I never had you."

Daniel slightly flinched.

"So Larry Tilson kept pushing the two of you to help steal that evidence money," Kate purposely kept the story on track, "and he thought up the plan that Yuss would take the fall for it."

"Yes," Donnie face saddened again, "but Mary Ann and I argued with him; told him that that would cross the line. And then Mary Ann made the fatal mistake. She threatened to go tell Ed of our deceit."

"And that would eventually cost her her life," Daniel morosely said, "I assume Larry shot her first."

"But I had no way of knowing that!" Donnie promised, "That awful morning, Larry came in like usual. I was at the copy machine. From the corner of my eye, I see Larry take out a gun and shoot her. Just like that. Then all hell breaks loose. I go over there, yelling at him and he's telling me he needs that $40,000 and she's not going to stop him from getting it! He starts to turn, but I grab his arm and we wrestle for the gun. I get it and threaten him with it, but he thinks I won't shoot. He then heads towards his office to get to the evidence safe. In the meantime, he's dialing 911 to report the shooting. When I heard him calling, I guess I panicked. He had just killed Mary Ann. He was going to steal the money and leave me in a lurch. I was so angry that he ruined everything. I was determined not to let him leave, so I followed him and I shot him..._but_ it was only meant to slow down his escape. Unfortunately, my hand was shaky and I guess I hit one of his main arteries. I mean, blood was gushing everywhere..."

Donnie looked down, shaking his head back and forth.

"So you decided to put the blame on Yuss, just as Larry had planned," Daniel continued the story, "and you left the clothes by the exit as part of the plan. Then you went and shot yourself as well as a means to divert suspicion from yourself."

"Yeah, and I was a lousy shot again," Donnie looked over at Daniel, "I had only meant to give myself a flesh wound, but again, my hand was shaking and I misjudged. Believe me, I didn't want any of this to happen," this time he focused on Kate, "I wish I could start all over again...it would have been so different."

_Oh Donnie_, Kate thought with regret, always needing a second chance and _still_ blowing it.

Donnie's head was bowed low. He was exhausted and he knew what was to come next. Kate slid the yellow legal pad to his side, alongside a pen.

He looked at the blank pad.

"Don't tell me, I know what comes next" he said, with a bitter tone, "you want me to write out my confession."

"And don't forget to sign it," she reminded him.

And that's exactly what he did.

.

TWO DAYS LATER

Daniel and Kate sat on the patio of Bar Toma, located on Michigan Avenue, enjoying a leisurely lunch. The bistro offered homemade pastas and pizzas baked from wood-burning ovens. It had a very casual and friendly atmosphere, making it the perfect daytime date.

They had decided to not talk about the Yuss case today, so they could enjoy just being with each other. From across the table, Kate observed Daniel staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

Swirling the glass of wine in her hand, she liked how the spring breeze seemed to flutter through his hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Penny for your thoughts, Daniel."

He looked at his plate of organic arugula and pear pizza versus her plate of New York style pizza, slathered with pepperoni, sausage and salami.

"I was thinking," he began, with a serious tone, "that your slice of New York style pizza is really _my_ slice slice of pizza that happened to fall on the wrong plate."

She laughed.

And it sounded wonderful.

When her laughter stopped, she gave him a slice of hers and he did the same with his.

Then she asked, "Anything else on your mind? Your contemplative mood tells me you were thinking of more than just stealing my slice of pizza.".

He smiled and his eyes seem to illuminate with happiness.

"You mean, I _borrowed_ your slice," he teased before getting serious again, "I was just thinking how sitting outside in this patio reminded of Paris, with its lovely cafes," he said, as he continued to observe her. He paused before adding, "...except, of course, this time it's different because although I am not _in_ the city of love, but merely _in_ love."

Kate smiled.

Her feelings for him was evident as she placed her hand over his. When she looked up and smiled, he felt as if he understood the secrets of her heart, and it made him ecstatic.

Except for one thing.

"Kate," he tried to be as gentle as possible, "Everything that happened between us is so unexpected..yet wonderful. I've spent so much time fighting my feelings for you because, as you know...I'm not normal-"

"Daniel, that's not-"

"No, Kate, you need to listen," he leaned in to make his point, "You need to know the facts. I have a condition. I'm a paranoid schizophrenia. It means I lose touch with reality," he had never been so forthright before, and it only made him feel stronger because it was Kate he was telling the facts to, "and I always wondered if it was fair of me to ask for anyone to live with me that way. Are you willing to do that, Kate? Live with someone who has a mental illness?"

Instead of being repelled, she held onto his hand harder.

"You're no different from anyone else, Daniel, in that you can give love and you need love back," she told him, her tone very determined, "we can get through this together."

Daniel couldn't believe he was with the most understanding person in the world.

Karma has been very good to him.

"Kate, I don't know if I deserve you."

She smiled, "Just be sure to tell your hallucination that...especially someone as amazing as Hercule Poirot."

"W-wha-" Daniel's face looked shocked, "How did you ever figure out-"

Kate laughed.

"Who else would be clever enough to help you figure out the identity of Gene Yuss while enjoying Belgian chocolates at the same time?" she reasoned.

Daniel laughed.

Really laughed.

And as he sat in the tiny patio, he finally was able to appreciate the lovely breeze, the towering trees, the expansive blue sky and the foliage creeping along the edge of the restaurant's roof.

She made him aware of everything.

He was happy. Happy at last.

"I love you, Kate."

"Don't ever stop saying that," she told him, "and tell that to all your friendly hallucinations, too."

Daniel smiled for the first time after someone mentioned his hallucinations.

Because from now on, when he hears people saying he's crazy, he'll tell them he's crazy in love.

.

.

_Last chapter coming up!_

_Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

Never Again Good-bye

Chapter 18

Daniel stood in front of the seat-filled lecture hall.

"There really isn't a definition for the word _thought_, yet we're thinking it all the time," he began, "and if we have thoughts all the time in our brains, can we rewire them to be happier?"

Kelly raised her hand, "Aren't we usually born with a certain happy or unhappy outlook?"

To which, another student, Nadia, added, "Yes, Dr. Pierce, isn't it the _genes_ that determine whether or not we are an optimist or a pessimist?"

Daniel nodded to both students.

"In a sense, yes. Our genes DO determine the kind of person we become, but that is not the entire story," he continued, "You see, the brain also contributes to forming our personality because with our brain, we can _learn from our experiences_. This is known as experience-dependent neuroplasticity and it gives us more power to change our mind for the better."

Christina, a student, spoke out, "So it's just a matter of training your brain to see the glass half full instead of half empty."

"That's one way to word it," Daniel concurred, "but then the obvious follow-up question would be: how _does _one train their brain to be happy?" he looked around, but no one had an answer, so he answered it himself, "it begins simply with your mind, which must develop the habit of thinking good thoughts; good karma. Am I sounding like a guru? Should I be sitting in a lotus position?"

"You do that anyway, Doc, and with a trancelike look to boot!" Max pointed out, creating even more chuckles.

Daniel sat on his desk in the lotus position.

"Don't let me fool you," he told the class, "I'm just sitting cross-legged; I can't help it if my legs are flexible," he smiled, "anyway, positive thoughts make you happy, while negative thoughts make you unhappy."

He then became serious as he pointed to a student.

"You!" he singled out a male student, "think of a happy thought."

Jeff puffed out his chest and quickly responded, "I've got a hot date this weekend!"

The class chuckled.

"Well, that's happy on YOUR side, but maybe not so much on the female end," Daniel said sarcastically, bringing on some snickering.

He then turned to a female.

"You in the red top," he selected a female this time, "think of one negative thought."

It didn't take Diana long to think of one, "I've gained two pounds over the weekend."

"Yes!" Daniel shouted out in agreement, then backtracked, "uh, not '_yes'_ that you've gained two pounds..." to which there responded a few chuckles, "what I meant is...yes, that was a negative thought and it is one that can make you feel helpless."

He looked off to the left side of the classroom, "Mr. Lewicki, Could you give us another negative thought?"

"I can't wait until this lecture is over," Max stated amid some laughs.

Without skipping a beat, Daniel countered with, "People who think they're funny are really annoying to those of us who really are," he deadpanned, which caused even bigger laughs.

He then turned to the last female student.

"You with the headband," he pointed at her, "think a positive thought."

"I like spending time with my boyfriend," Lorena happily stated.

Daniel smiled, "Good one! That is definitely a good thought...to everyone except maybe your parents!" he exclaimed, with the entire class laughing.

Then he continued the lecture "but how do we maintain thinking positive thoughts? How do we skillfully stimulate the neural substrates so that we can cultivate a more positive state of mind? You only need to keep one thing in mind," he paused to add suspense, "or more accurately, keep in mind one helpful word to guide us on our way to optimism."

He turned to his left again.

"Mr. Lewicki, do you want to take a guess at what that word could be?"

"How about the word _'not'_?" Max smoothly guessed, "as in... the negative _'I'm so unfit_' will change to a positive when you think: 'I'm so unfit... _NOT!_"

The students laughed.

"Not quite, Mr. Lewicki, but for once, you're on the right track." Daniel smiled, "Thinking positively doesn't mean you need to wear rose colored glasses. You still have to be realistic. But just adding one word can make the difference. Let's take the example _'I'm so unfit',_ which definitely brings in bad feelings about oneself..._but_ if you change the thought to: _'I'm so unfit, __however,__ I am now exercising and getting fitter every day,'_ it changes a negative thought into a _positive_ one and in turn, that makes it one more step closer to happiness!"

He gestured over to Diana.

"To further prove this point; your pessimistic claim of _''I've gained two pounds over the weekend'_ becomes positive with: _''I've gained two pounds over the weekend, __however__ if I skip the dessert every day, maybe I'll shed those two pounds this coming weekend." _ Daniel further pointed out, "And Mr. Lewicki's _'I can't wait until this lecture is over'_ can be _'I can't wait until this lecture is over, however, it's infinitely better than what Dr Pierce has waiting for me at home."_

The whole class cracked up.

"In conclusion," Daniel closed his lecture, "understanding the nature of brain plasticity can optimize functional outcome in turning your mind into thinking optimistically. This can be obtained simply by applying the results-oriented word of 'however' to your thought process, OR you can learn to be eternally optimistic the _hard _way..." he paused with a self-assured expression, "...which is to fall hopelessly in love with someone special and wait for them to feel the same way, too.'"

.

After class, Daniel stayed awhile to answer students' questions. By the time he returned to his office, Max had left to do some research in the library and would be back later to take him home.

Or maybe he wouldn't go home.

As he placed his briefcase on his desk, thoughts of Kate permeated though his mind. He couldn't get over the idea that although he knew how much he craved her, turns out she wanted him just as much.

Walking to the window, he looked out on the perfect Chicago blue sky. As he gazed out, his eyes widened at what he saw below. Kate was actually sitting on the bench underneath his favorite tree.

Feeling overjoyed, he rushed out.

.

It was a beautiful fall day on the campus of CLMU. The sweeping greenery, brick buildings and changing colors of the trees added to its intellectual, quaint settings. As Daniel approached her, Kate could be seen talking on the cell phone, discussing the last case they had just wrapped up. She was more casually dressed than usual, wearing a black knit dress with black boots. Over that she had on a rustic black and red buffalo checked jacket, making her look chic yet charming at the same time.

She seemed so intense in the conversation, yet, when she looked up and saw Daniel, her face suddenly softened as a smile lit up her entire face. Then once again she was caught up in her cellphone call.

_"Yes, yes, I see, Ed," _she was rushing the call now, _"alright...I understand...yes, I will...hey, listen...could I call you back? Someone's on my other line and I really need to talk with him..."_ she gave Daniel a knowing look, _"yes...I agree, but I'll talk to you about this later this afternoon, alright? Good bye, Ed_."

As Daniel took a seat next to her on the bench, Kate hung up, her hand shaky slightly with Daniel's presence. Then she turned and concentrated all her attention on him.

"Hi," she said, looking utterly inviting.

Daniel wanted to reach out to touch her so badly that his body actually ached. He had to force himself to keep the conversation neutral.

"Kate," Daniel greeted her, "were you talking to the district attorney regarding Donnie?"

"I was," she admitted with a sigh, showing she wasn't enjoying the conversation, "Ed said he's going to charge Donnie with voluntary manslaughter under mitigating circumstances. That would mean, if he's lucky, Donnie would be serving a max of 10 years, and he might even be out with good behavior in four. I think that's the best deal he can get for Donnie."

She looked down, feeling defeated.

Daniel reached out and touched her chin, bringing her head up and soon she was staring into his velvety brown eyes.

"You know, Kate," he said as gently as possible, "that doesn't sound so bad for him. When he gets out, he'll still be a young man. Or at least he'll just be at the beginning of middle-age, which isn't a bad age to be, let me tell you."

She perked up, "I wouldn't know..._although_...I've heard some people _even_ peak at middle age."

"You may be right" Daniel verified, "but that doesn't mean people like me can't be young at heart. For example I _still_ get disappointed when the scoop of ice cream falls off its cone."

She smiled.

Then her expression changed and she tilted her head, "You look different today," she announced, her gaze sweeping over him in a feminine assessment.

"Really?" he seemed to be feigning his reaction as he looked down, "Did a piece of lettuce fall down the front of my shirt?"

She smiled as she continued staring intently at his face.

"I know what it is," she reached out and possessively touched his jaw, "you're clean-shaven...no more five o'clock shadow!"

At her touch, Daniel felt racked with pleasure and exquisite tension as her hand lingered. He clutched her hand, stopping her.

"Careful with the merchandise," he warned her, "it's delicate."

"But you're my eye candy," she claimed, "or, more accurately, my eye-meatloaf."

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile

So this was what being in love felt like.

It was both amazing and terrifying.

He reached over and covered her mouth with his. They found themselves lost in a sudden blaze of passion and sweetness. When they separated, Kate had to force down the pounding of her heart which had increased to a deafening roar.

_"Oh, Dan-iel..."_ she breathlessly called out, unable to continue.

"_Kate,_" the way he said her name was so full of emotions, "you know how I feel about you. And how happy you've made me," his eyes were sparkling, "so...there's something I want to give to you before I ask you a very important question," he said opaquely.

Then suddenly from nowhere, Daniel produced a jewelry box, exactly the size of a ringbox.

Oh noooo

"Wha-" Kate sputtered out her confusion. A crimson flood of color swept over her at what the implication meant, "Daniel, is that..." she didn't know how to word it, "that is, you don't plan to..."

"Kate, I've read about love, lectured about love, but finding the right person to say it to has taken me a lifetime..."

Kate couldn't believe it. He was looking at her so tenderly now. She stared at the ring box now. Was he going to ask her the big question? Now?

Kate looked confused, "Daniel, right now my head is spinning and my heart is going a thousand beats a minute!"

She gasped when he got off the bench and went on one knee.

_Oh god_, Kate thought, _this is it._

"I've always felt as if I was that one crazy wheel on a grocery cart," he said with a half smile as he held out the little box in front of her, "you know, the one that went all wobbly when the other three went straight, but you're the mechanic who fixed that wheel."

Kate smiled.

In his own way, Daniel was very romantic.

He smiled back and then became serious again as he placed his hand on the lid of the box.

_Kate broke out in a sweat._

_She didn't know what she was going to say or do._

"Kate Moretti," he announced before lifting the lid. She peered inside. To her surprise, it was a ring, but a _class _ring with a blue gem positioned in the middle, attached to a long chain.

"...will you do me the honor...and go steady with me?" Daniel completed his question with the box still opened to the gleaming ring.

Kate's whole face erupted with delight at the surprised question.

This was perfect! So very perfect!

"Oh Daniel!" she gushed, her answer was immediate but the next part had a jesting tone to it, "I've just been asked to go steady with a college professor! I accept! Yes, oh YES!"

He was laughing at her reaction as they both stood and she practically yanked he ring necklace out from the box.

"Gimme that!" she insisted.

"Wow," Daniel teased, "I hope you don't show that kind of behavior at the dinner table!"

A smile pulled up from deep inside Daniel at Kate obvious delight. He took the necklace ring from her and placed it around her neck. She proudly she looked down at her new gift.

She was now considered part of Daniel, just like he was part of her.

Throwing her arms around him, they kissed again, the pleasure of being together, really together driving them both wild.

"It fits perfect!" she said, continually admiring it.

"Come on," he said, "let's go home."

She looked over at him, "Home?"

"To my house," he said as he looked warmly at her, "for lunch. I'll whip you up a great lunch!"

She lifted a doubtful eyebrow, "_Really?_ I didn't even know you knew how to boil water!"

"Who needs to know how to boil water? I never claimed to be a chemist!" Daniel straight-faced.

"Very funny, but I'm serious," Kate could barely keep from laughing, "what dish do you know how to make?"

"One of my _many_ specialties" Daniel quickly answered, "it's a dish I prepare with peanuts that have been pureed lightly, garnished with the essence of jellied grape, and then nestled lovingly on a bed of pain blanc!"

Kate looked sideways at him, "in other words, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

He shrugged, "Just don't get too jealous of my hidden talents."

"They're hidden alright," she teased.

He smiled, "and then after lunch, Kate, I want to love you and afterwards, hold you until the sun sets."

"And then if your arms don't fall off from holding me that long, we can examine all the twinkling the stars in the night sky," she added.

"All the while laughing until we can't breathe," he offered,"And you will never say good-bye again, only good night."

She nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Sounds like a plan."

_(Daniel's voice-over) When it comes to love, a brilliant mind or a beautiful body isn't the requirement. So then, what IS love? It is more easily experienced than defined. Love means thinking the peanut butter and jelly sandwich you'll be sharing is the best you've ever eaten, a thousand times over. It_ _means being in a disagreement, but holding hands at the end of the day. And finally, love is the touching of two souls; and even though one is damaged, the other one is there to help to heal it. And then you exchange places._

_So is there ever a 'good' in goodbye? The answer is a resounding yes. It's when one is saying goodbye to a friendship and then turning back around and saying hello... to a lifetime of love."_

_(__Cue violin music)_

_*Scene of Daniel putting his arm around Kate as they walk down the pathway of the lush campus, just one of many couples who will eventually pledge a lifetime together*_

_(music abruptly stops)_

_*****Black screen******_

_._

.

_And...that's it! Thank you for reading all the way to the end! Also, special thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers who have taken the time to read and comment!_

_Farewell, Perception, you deserved a better send-off than you received and hopefully this is one small way to 'right' the wrong, for Daniel and Kate should have happily ended up together!_


End file.
